Soulless Monsters
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: AU Twilight. Edward believes he and his siblings are soulless monsters and will not take his Alice's soul. Bella sees being a vampire as a blessing. What happens when the two fall out. Full summary inside. Contains spanking. JasperXBella and EdwardXAlice (Canon pairs otherwise)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 1** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now finished and 8 chapters long. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

Bella was sat in the living room bored, they'd all gone to Alice's prom and Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had gone out hunting, Mom and Dad weren't in and she'd gone hunting with Edward before the prom.

Edward came down having changed into jeans and a hoodie out of his tux. "Did you hear Alice earlier? She asked why I sucked the venom out," he asked a little accusingly.

Bella shrugged. "Yeah I told her what it took to be changed, it's not like it's something she doesn't need to know."

Edward growled at his sister. "No she doesn't need to know that actually," he snapped.

"What are you talking about Edward? She's going to have to be changed, you're together, she's your mate, it is even what she wants, you should just change her," Bella stated.

Edward flashed over to Bella and snarled at her. "I am _not_ going to change my Alice," he snarled out.

Bella stood up, facing up to her brother despite the foot in height difference between them, she snarled back viciously. "It's that or she dies," she spat harshly.

"I will not take her soul from her!" Edward growled. He leaned over his sister hoping to intimidate her.

Bella wasn't easily intimidated and just growled back. "What do mean by that exactly?" She spat.

Edward growled threateningly at his sister. "Vampires are soulless Bella," he hissed cruelly.

Bella shrieked wordlessly. "You're wrong! Of course we have souls!"

"We kill Bella! We are nothing but soulless monsters!" Edward roared in his sister's face.

Bella was furious, no, she was beyond fury; she was enraged. Her idiotic brother was still spouting absolute shit about them being soulless monsters. "Soulless monsters? You haven't seen a soulless monster!" she snarled. Bella lifted her shield off herself and thought back to her last human memories; the trial where she was declared a witch and the torture she endured, torture inflicted upon her by humans. Bella showed him her memories of being dragged out into the town square, so the whole town could witness her interrogation. Bella focused on remembering when her legs were covered by the bootikins and the wedges hammered in between the gaps, of being stripped naked and whipped repeatedly, until her whole body was covered in bleeding lash marks, as they demanded she confess. She remembered the last torture, her body broken, already in agony and completely unable to speak, her arms roughly forced up behind her back, then they were tied to a dangling rope; Bella remembered the absolute agony the strappado, she couldn't imagine they even expected a confession at this point, she couldn't even scream in agony as she was lifted and dropped repeatedly. She couldn't stand the memories any longer and let her shield snap back into place. "They are the soulless ones. Not Carlisle. He saved me…" she growled out.

If Edward had been thinking straight, he would have recognized Bella was extremely on edge. "It was your own fault, you should have just confessed. If you had confessed they wouldn't have tortured you, they would have just killed you, you deserved it," he spat.

Bella froze for a second then blind rage took over. She launched herself at Edward, wanting to cause him as much pain as his words had caused her. Her mate, along with Peter and Char, had taught her how to fight and how to kill; right now she wasn't planning on killing Edward, but she did plan on tearing him into a few pieces.

Edward was normally a good fighter; he used his gift to pick the moves out of his opponent's brain and could fairly easily counter them. With Bella's shield protecting her thoughts he quickly found he was completely inept at fighting without his gift. He couldn't just counter, defend, block and avoid, he had to go on the offensive, he knew his Dad would tear a strip out of his hide for fighting with Bella and if Jasper found out he'd attacked his mate he'd be furious, but if he didn't try and attack he was going to lose very quickly. He was the fastest in the family; if he used his full speed to attack Bella he might stand a chance at surviving long enough for sense to return to his sister.

Edward's speed didn't bother Bella at all, she moved like a gymnastic performer, she was never still even for a second, constantly spinning, flipping, ducking and weaving; it was almost like a dance.

Carlisle and Esme returned from their hunt. Carlisle heard the snarls, growls, and cries of pain coming from the house. He recognized the metallic sound of a tearing limb. "Esme stay here," he requested. He didn't want his mate in danger, he didn't know what was going on inside the house, but he hoped whichever of his sons were fighting – as they were male cries of pain – had not just had a limb torn off.

Esme nodded at her husband and waited outside, she was worried about what was going on inside the house.

Carlisle rushed inside, he ignored the destruction as best he could; he rushed into the living room and froze, trying to comprehend the sight in front of him. He stared as his daughter, his first and youngest – in human years – daughter had her brother pinned up by the neck against the wall, his right arm having been completely torn off and tossed through the glass back wall into the garden. Bella was squeezing Edward's neck and Carlisle could see the cracks forming, Bella was also still growling, her eyes pitch black with rage.

Carlisle unfroze and flashed to his kids. He brought his hand down, delivering a searing swat to Bella's jean clad bottom. He then put a hand on her shoulder and forcibly shoved her away from Edward.

Bella yelped in surprise at the swat, her grip on her brother released in her surprise and before she could re-establish the grip she was shoved hard away from him.

Edward – no longer being held up by Bella – fell to the floor, whimpering in pain.

Carlisle immediately bent down to attend to Edward. He was the loser of the fight and the more obviously injured one. Carlisle knew Bella would have a few injuries of her own, but she had all her limbs attached and Carlisle could see no cracks on her skin anywhere, plus she was not currently collapsed on the floor, whimpering in pain.

Bella was still running mostly on instinct and not at all rational yet. Seeing her coven leader so concerned, protecting and attending to the one who had hurt her angered her greatly. She growled at Carlisle, wanting to show him how much she disapproved of his action, something she'd never even consider had she been in her right mind.

Hearing his daughter growl at him angered Carlisle, his little girl was already in more trouble than she had ever been – than any of his kids had ever been – and here she was bold as brass daring to growl at him? Carlisle stood up and whirled around to face his daughter in one movement, in the next he was standing at his full height, towering over her, growling dangerously, his eyes flashing furiously.

Bella had only been sixteen when she'd been turned, and was only four foot eleven, her dad was easily six foot two, and so having her angry father towering over her growling was enough to get her to stop growling. She flinched back and dropped her head, adopting a more submissive pose to appease her coven leader.

Carlisle knew Bella was still not fully back to herself when she adopted a submissive pose, which was the vampire reaction, not the reaction of a child being reprimanded. "You do not growl at me my daughter; you and your brother are in more than enough trouble without you adding defiance and disrespect to your list of transgressions. Get into that corner and stay there. I will see to you once I have reattached your brother's arm," he ordered. When it appeared Bella wasn't going to obey, Carlisle grabbed her by her shoulder, spun her around, and landed two blazing swats to her behind. "Now!" He barked.

Bella yelped at the swats and flashed to the corner. Being swatted again had finally knocked the vampire side of her brain back into the back of her mind where it usually resided and she was back to herself again.

Carlisle quickly flashed to his wife and told her who had been fighting in the house. He asked her to give him some time alone with Bella and Edward, to which she quickly agreed.

Esme got back in the car and said she was going shopping for a new living room set, as it appeared theirs had been destroyed.

Carlisle watched his wife go wistfully. He walked around the house to the back garden and picked up his son's torn limb. He carried it inside picking out the debris from the tear. Carlisle approached Edward and though he was furious with his son for fighting, he pushed that to the back of his mind for now, his son was in pain and there would be plenty of time for lectures later. "Little Man, I think there's enough venom still leaking from your shoulder that I don't need to add any of my own, but my venom will speed up the reattachment if you want it," he explained. "Bear in mind that it will hurt more with my venom and will scar, but the pain will be over sooner."

Edward sucked in a few breaths through his teeth, he did not have a high tolerance for pain but then he didn't want to suffer for an extended period. However he saw Jasper's scars in his head and knew there was no way he wanted scars like that. "I'll suffer a little longer Dad," he decided.

Carlisle nodded. "You will still need to hunt for it to heal fully, but the residual pain will be a lot more bearable until I can take you." He pressed the limb against the tear site and held it as it began to knit back together.

Unlike, Jasper, Edward had no experience with ripped off limbs. Emmett had lost a limb a few times when his playful fights with Jasper or Peter got a bit out of hand. Even Bella, when she was learning to fight, had endured losing a limb. Peter had suggested that it would be useful for her to experience so she could keep fighting and ignore the pain. Jasper had reluctantly agreed, after punching his brother in the face for suggesting such a thing. Bella had endured a limb being ripped off nine times before her ability to ignore the pain and keep going had passed Peter's expectations.

Edward howled in pain, it was excruciating to lose the limb, agony to have it detached, but the pain he was in now felt akin to the pain of the transformation.

Bella, was no longer running on vampire instinct, but still didn't feel all that charitable towards Edward, his accusation that the torture was her fault and that she should have confessed so she'd be dead hurt, and a lot. With her anger rising up and clouding her judgement slightly, she logically knew it was not a good idea to test her father, as he was more than likely still pretty furious, she ignored that logical part of her mind and let out a chuckle at her brothers reaction to the pain. She remembered her training and the first few times she'd lost a limb she'd been too distracted by the pain to lower her shield enough to allow Jasper to take away her pain, so she'd endured it in its entirety, she hadn't made nearly the fuss Edward was right now.

Carlisle was only just holding in his fury at his first son and daughter, when his daughter chuckled at the fact his son, her brother, was in pain, he turned his head and growled fiercely. "Isabella Marie Cullen, stand there and keep silent. I mean it, not one more peep out of you, or I'll blister your backside before taking you for a hunt," he threatened harshly. Though he would rather not do that, he would if he was pushed; he never made threats he didn't intend to go through with.

Bella flinched at her father's tone and considered offering an apology, she decided to stay quiet in lieu of her father's threat should she not keep silent. Yes she had won the fight, but she was not completely uninjured; Edward had landed a few good hits and she was pretty sure she had a few broken bones, he'd also managed to sink his teeth in at least once – Jasper would be pissed about that. Everything would heal fine, the bones would only need a hunt and then she'd just be sore for about a week, but getting a spanking on top of the pain she was already feeling would not be fun. She wasn't prepared to risk that.

Carlisle examined Edward's now fused arm. "Edward I need you to wiggle your fingers, check everything is working, it'll be painful but you need to do it for me."

Edward whimpered as he wiggled his fingers and moved his wrist around.

Carlisle nodded. "Everything is fine, now I need to see if you have any bites that I need to seal to prevent the venom from leaking," he explained. He checked Edward over and winced seeing a ragged bite on his left shoulder, Bella had gotten very close to his neck there. He bathed the bite with his tongue to seal it, ignoring Edward's whimpers of pain. He sealed up the three other bites that Edward wouldn't be able to reach and let him seal the ones he could get to. Checking him over again he decided Edward was healed enough for now, and he could now turn his attention to his daughter. "All right Edward, go stand in the corner, I need to check your sister for injuries." He allowed some of his anger at his son to bleed into his voice. "Isabella, please cover me with your shield, I would like to think in peace," he added.

Bella nodded and immediately extended the first and second layers of her shield to cover her father; the action was as easy as breathing. Bella only lost control of her shield in moments of extreme stress, but the first layer she didn't even need to think about and she could extend it to cover anyone she knew as long as they were on the same continent. She always kept the first layer around Peter and Char; she could always feel their mental sparks, unless they left the continent – which they did on occasion. Bella's first layer only blocked weak mental gifts, it could block Edward's mind reading, as he only read the thoughts you were having at the moment, but it couldn't block Aro's mind reading. Her second layer blocked all mental and even physical gifts, whilst the first layer would block Kate's gift, it would still allow Jasper's gift to work, and with the second layer even Jasper's gift would have no effect, though that layer had a shorter range. Her third layer was reflective layer; she could extend her own thoughts with this layer, though she had only a very short range with this one. Her fourth and final layer was one that she'd only gotten control of after her change; she could bring up a physical shield that was like an invisible barrier.

Carlisle took a deep breath and allowed his thoughts free rein; he'd kept a tight lid on them while he attended to Edward. He hadn't asked his daughter to extend her shield as she had been running on instinct and he hadn't been sure when she came back to herself.

Edward winced as his Dad's head became as silent as Bella's was to him. He reluctantly turned around and limped over to the corner, he childishly choose the corner furthest away from his sister.

Once Edward was in the corner, Carlisle turned his attention to his first and youngest daughter. "Isabella, come here please," he ordered.

Bella stiffened, but turned out of the corner and walked briskly to her Dad.

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 1. Let me know what you thought please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 2** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now finished and 8 chapters long. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

Carlisle gave Bella a visual check over; other than her clothes looking worse for the wear, Carlisle could see one bite mark he would need to attend to as she wouldn't be able to reach it herself to heal it, the other one on her arm she could reach herself. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, Jasper was going to be really difficult once he saw those marks, as they would both scar due to the foreign venom. His middle son was extremely protective of Bella; he still didn't like it if Bella was scolded… though he was never as bad at that first time.

 _Flashback_

 _Jasper had only recently joined the family; everyone could see that Bella was the only thing holding him here. There had been a few incidents where Jasper had growled at Emmett and Edward in an aggressive manner; enough that had it been either of his other two sons, or one of his daughters growling like that, Carlisle would have taken them up to his study to give them a quick, but painful, reminder about civility. Carlisle had held off on disciplining Jasper beyond a growl, glare, and some minor posturing, he wanted to wait until Jasper accepted his position in the family._

 _Bella was bickering with Rose, the two were close like siblings, but Rose hated her existence whereas Bella felt in Carlisle's debt for him saving her._

" _You're such a stuck up ungrateful cow Rosalie," Bella snapped._

 _Esme heard this and had Bella sworn she'd be stood in a corner with soap dissolving in her mouth, instead Esme decided to reprimand Bella. She flitted down from her study and stood in front of her first daughter. "Isabella Marie Cullen, you will not call your sister names," she started._

 _Jasper panicked, his only experience with vampire covens was with Maria where discipline involved limb removal, torture, or death. He sprang up and immediately shoved Esme away from his little mate and into the wall. "You will not hurt my Bella," he snarled out threateningly. He towered over Esme, his presence keeping her pinned to the wall._

 _Esme froze in shock, and frankly fear. She'd never had cause to fear any of her children before, but Jasper was a very capable warrior, as evident by his scars, and she was pretty sure he was feeding her fear._

 _Bella noticed her mate's intense look and Esme's look of fear and quickly through both the second layer of her shield over her Mom._

 _Carlisle had paused in reading his medical journal when Bella and Rose's bickering started to grow into an argument. When Esme intervened, he put the journal down and moved to the doorway of his study. Bella was normally quick to respond to reprimands and scolding, but both she and Rose sometimes needed a little bit of a firmer hand when it came to minding their mother. Where Edward and Emmett would be more likely to try and challenge him, Rose and Bella seemed to see Esme as someone they could disobey up to a point. As soon as he heard the shove and heard Jasper speak he was downstairs, stood at his newest son's elbow growling; had any of his other children shoved their mother like that they'd have been dragged, by their ears, up to his study already. Carlisle knew he needed to take a more patient approach with Jasper though._

 _Bella was relieved when her Dad came down, she couldn't believe Jasper had reacted like this to her mom scolding her. She hadn't even been in danger of getting a warning swat as long as she didn't give her mom any attitude or disrespect; so long as she apologized to Rose and didn't start arguing with her again the scolding would have been the end of it. Bella knew Jasper had a tendency to be a bit over protective, he didn't like it when she and Edward had their tiffs, or when Emmett was his normal boisterous self with her. Bella had never expected Jasper to react to her mom simply just scolding her, especially when it was deserved…_

 _Rose stared at her sister's mate wide eyed. She'd struggled to settle into the family when she'd first joined and she verbally snapped at her mom a time or two; Carlisle had been quick to remind her to mind her mother and respect his mate. Edward had found himself over Carlisle's knee once for being disrespectful towards Carmen – that had lead to them all learning that Coven Leaders and their mates were always to be treated with the utmost respect. Rose was surprised Jasper would ever physically attack Esme. She knew he must know to be respectful to Coven Leader's mates what with his start to this life. Carlisle had informed them, if it had been an unknown coven Edward had been so disrespectful towards, the coven leader could – and mostly likely would – destroy or at least dismember him, as was custom in human blood drinking covens._

 _Jasper froze when his coven leader started growling at him. He realized what he was doing and had done and quickly backed away, sinking to his knees. He prayed that Carlisle would have the mercy to end him quickly, but he knew he didn't deserve that at all._

 _Carlisle sighed, he knew he had to spank his son, he couldn't let this go. "Girls, please go hunt, your mother will join you in just a moment, give us at least two hours," he spoke heavily._

 _Rose knew how hard it would be for Bella to leave Jasper, she had hated leaving Emmett the first few times, even though she knew Carlisle would be fair and never truly hurt her mate. Rose wrapped an arm around her younger sister and guided her out of the house; she took her hand and ran into the forest._

 _Once his daughters were out of the house and on their way into the forest – they didn't have to hunt just stay away from the house – Carlisle turned to his wife. "Are you hurt Esme?" he asked._

" _I am fine hun, it was just unexpected," Esme reassured. Esme glanced at her son kneeling on the floor, head bowed in submission; she winced at the sight. "I believe it is, Jasper who needs your attention right now. I will join Rose and Bella." Esme paused before saying Jasper's name, she wanted to say our son, but she knew Jasper had yet to accept that he was their son. Esme stood on her tiptoes and kissed Carlisle chastely. "Be patient and make sure he knows he is our son," she whispered. She stepped forward to cup Jasper's cheek, but as she approached he flinched away, so she refrained and dashed out of the house._

 _Carlisle watched Esme go then looked at Jasper sadly. "Come on Solider; let's take this to my study." He put a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulder, ignoring the flinch, then moved his hand down so he was gently holding Jasper's upper arm as he pulled him back into a standing position. "Come on, I prefer to have these discussions in my study," he pressed._

 _Jasper finally started heading towards Carlisle's study – maybe spilt venom was easier to get out of the floor in there._

 _Carlisle followed his son upstairs; this would not be easy; Jasper was his only child that he hadn't changed. Carlisle had a crest ready to give Jasper, a leather cuff like, Edward's and Emmett's, but he had been waiting for Jasper to settle in more before giving it to him. Carlisle didn't want to discipline Jasper without that cuff on; he wanted Jasper to know he was his son first. Carlisle opened the door to his study and gently guided Jasper inside; he moved around and took his seat behind his desk. "Take a seat please," he intoned calmly._

 _Jasper gulped but shook his head. "I'd rather stand sir."_

 _Carlisle let his eyes flash, knowing the effect it had on this other children. "That was not a suggestion young man. Sit. Now!" he ordered._

 _Jasper sat in the seat almost instantly; though it was clear from his posture he wasn't comfortable there._

 _Carlisle sighed and opened up his top desk draw, pulling out the black box containing the crested and inscribed cuff. "I personally changed most of my family members, and after their newborn year, when they have control of their strength I presented them with my crest. At the same time, after creating Bella, Edward, and Rosalie's I had a partner crest made, so that when my children found their mates – human or already changed – I would have their crest ready so that they'd know they belonged in my family, just like their mates do," he started._

 _Carlisle looked at Jasper's tense posture and decided to try and relax him a little. "I am sure Bella has told you what she remembers of the end of her human life and her change, but I will tell you my version as well. See I had settled into her town a couple days before Bella's 'trial' it was a complete kangaroo court and she was declared guilty, but they wanted a confession. The way they tried to get the confession was through torture, though they called it questioning. She'd be brought out into the town square and repeatedly tortured, but despite the agony she was in, she never gave them what they wanted, and she was strong throughout. I admired that strength, almost as much as I despised it," he almost growled out. "I wanted to save her, I truly did, but I'd just left the Volturi and I was terrified by the thought of exposure, I wasn't sure how to get to her without them finding out."_

 _Jasper was enraptured by the story; hanging onto Carlisle's every word. Bella had shared her memories, even sending them to him, but to hear it from Carlisle was something else._

" _I watched her first and last day of torture, in between the 'special' events they would tie her up and whip her, by the last day she couldn't have confessed whether or not she wanted to, she'd torn her vocal cords to shreds, she didn't even scream. I think they were bored then, she wasn't good entertainment when she wasn't screaming in agony. They decided to burn her. Before that last day, I'd watch as this beautiful child, who was so strong through it all, was forced to endure torture after torture, and I would pray she'd confess. I knew of course she was not a witch, just a gifted human, I had learned about gifts during my time with the Volturi. Every day until she had no voice left, she wouldn't just refuse to give them what they wanted, she actively denied being a witch," Carlisle continued reverently._

" _After that day, when she couldn't scream I knew it was the end for her, she would be burnt at the stake the next day. I managed to find out where they were keeping her when they weren't torturing her. To this day I am not sure why I snuck inside, maybe to tell her how much her strength amazed me, to promise her she was special and that I believed she was no witch, maybe to reassure her it would all be over in the morning, I cannot say," Carlisle explained in deep remembrance._

 _Jasper was soaking in Carlisle's emotions, feeling the complete adoration and utter admiration, mixed in with the fear, desolation, longing, and total devastation._

 _Carlisle couldn't help but wince in memory of his sweet daughter's broken and battered human body. "She was so… her body was completely broken, her heart beat stuttering, every single breath seemed to cause her agony and weaken her at the same time, I wasn't sure she would make it through the night. I don't know how, but she sensed my presence,_ 'I'm not a witch, help me please, please have mercy, I've done no wrong, please,' _I heard her voice in my head beg. I wanted to help her, but I thought she was delusional; I had no idea how she could possibly know I was there. I decided to stay with her through the night, offering her what little comfort I could with my presence. Quite suddenly her eyes snapped open, though she was blind by this point, she searched her cell for me. Once again I heard her in my head, this time begging me for death, I was selfish in that I didn't want to be the one ending her life – even if part of me acknowledged it might have been a mercy, so I bit her, pumped her full of my venom and ran with her," he went on._

 _Carlisle shook his head to try and clear his head of the memories. "During her newborn year she had to deal with what happened before her change, it was during that time she asked if she could call me dad, I agreed and had her crest made, so that she'd know no matter where she went she'd always be my daughter. I also had a male version made for when she found her mate." He slid the box across his desk. "You have been with my family for six months now, though I had this one completed a couple days after you joined us. I know you are unsure of your place with us, but the rest of us know your place is with us here," he told his newest son._

 _Jasper stared at the box confused; he looked up at Carlisle radiating his confusion._

" _Open it," Carlisle urged._

 _Jasper opened the box and stared at the cuff inside forcing himself to keep his face blank. He wanted it, more than anything, he wanted to be part of this family, but he knew it was not to be; Carlisle would tell him because of his attack on his mate the cuff would be destroyed. He stared longingly at it and couldn't help but tremble and project._

 _Carlisle didn't understand Jasper's reaction, he could feel the longing, but it was tempered by pain. "Son?" He asked concerned._

 _That was too much for Jasper. "No!" He roared. Jasper was up on his feet, flinging the chair across the room behind him. He growled at Carlisle, slamming his hands down on the desk and leaning over his coven leader._

 _Carlisle's eyes hardened as he slowly stood up to his full height, growling low and threateningly. "You will collect your chair, return it to my desk and sit down," he ordered in a clipped tone. His other kids would recognize that tone to mean they were one more false move away from completely crossing the line._

 _Jasper didn't recognize Carlisle's tone and was feeling too many conflicting emotions. "No," he ground out through gritted teeth._

 _Carlisle stared at his defiant son, he raise his eyebrow in surprise at the disrespect his normally very respectful son was showing him. "No? You, my defiant child, need to learn that in this house, you obey my rules. You have tested me quite enough today little boy, I suggest you do not push me anymore as I can promise you, you will not like the results," he warned. He spoke in a deadly calm voice, his eyes hard as granite as he stared at his son._

 _Jasper met Carlisle's gaze defiantly. "Fuck you Carlisle," he spat._

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 2. Let me know what you thought please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 3** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now finished and 8 chapters long. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

 _Carlisle flashed to Jasper and growled loudly, baring his teeth. "What did you just say to me young man?" He asked. "Would you care to repeat that?" He challenged._

 _Jasper realized he'd crossed way over the line. He started backing up, trying to put some space between him and his angry coven leader._

" _Not another step," Carlisle ordered._

 _Jasper froze where he was._

" _That was not a rhetorical question I expect a response," Carlisle informed his son. He stepped back up to Jasper, staying in his son's personal space._

 _Jasper leaned back from Carlisle. "No Sir," he choked out._

" _So, you don't care to repeat what you said to me? You do not wish to show me such blatant disrespect anymore?" Carlisle asked harshly._

 _Jasper shook his head, his eyes wide with fear. "No Sir," he repeated._

" _I am glad to hear and see that sense had finally prevailed, unfortunately for you, it is sadly too little too late. Come; let's see if we can't at least make sure you think twice before using such appalling language in my presence again. Follow me," Carlisle ordered. He turned and walked out of his study, towards the bathroom._

 _Jasper was utterly confused; he was getting emotional whiplash. He could tell Carlisle was furious with him, but he was still calm and was feeling more disappointment than anger. He numbly followed his coven leader, wondering what could be in the bathroom, and why Carlisle now wanted to deal with him in there._

 _Carlisle went to the sink and opened up the cupboard underneath it. He pulled out a wrapped bar of soap and unwrapped it, sticking it under the tap and lathering it up._

 _Jasper watched Carlisle unable to understand what he was doing, he wanted to ask, but he didn't understand Carlisle's emotions, but he wasn't sure how his questions would be accepted and didn't feel like upsetting his coven leader anymore._

 _Carlisle turned to face his son. "I can tell from the confusion radiating off you, that you do not understand what I am doing. It's rather simple; I'm sure during your childhood as a human your parents would not have accepted you using foul language like you did and would have dealt with it in a similar manner; the only difference is the way your venom will react to the soap," he told his son. Carlisle allowed a hint of a smile to show on his face. "I have to say though, the first time Edward swore and we did this, I hadn't expected our venom to have that effect, but we discovered it was a very good deterrent," he added._

 _Jasper looked at the bar of soap and then at Carlisle incredulously. "You think you're going to wash my mouth out with soap like I'm some damn kid?" He asked._

 _Carlisle straightened up to his full height again and pierced Jasper with a look, his eyes as hard as granite. "No I don't_ think _that at all boy, I_ am _going to wash your mouth out with soap for cussing at me like that," he replied._

 _Jasper might have been the Major of the Southern Wars, but with the look his coven leader was giving him it was all he could do not to flinch away._

 _Carlisle hated this, he hated having to intimidate obedience into Jasper, but he had the feeling he would have to do it this way for some time, his newest son was stubborn like that. "Open your mouth. Do not test me," he demanded. Living with a mind reader Carlisle had gotten pretty good at censoring his thoughts, controlling his emotions was harder but he could do it, right now he was focusing on making sure anger was his dominant emotion._

 _For a moment Jasper considered challenging Carlisle, but he knew Carlisle had spent a few years with the Volturi and he had a lot more years experience over him… plus he was a vampire now, how bad could having his mouth washed out be? Huffing he opened his mouth wide enough for the soap to go in._

 _Carlisle knew how close Jasper was to defying him and he did not want to spank his son until he had that cuff on, so when he opened his mouth Carlisle wasted no time in sliding the soap in. "Bite down," he ordered harshly._

 _Jasper almost spat the soap out when he felt it start to slowly dissolve in his mouth, but his coven leader's order for him to bite down was delivered in such a way he really had no choice but to obey. He reluctantly let his teeth sink into the soap, feeling utterly miserable and gagging as it frothed and suds started bubbling up in the corners of his mouth._

" _Come, let us return to my study, you can keep that soap in your mouth it won't take long to dissolve completely and then we can continue our conversation. Hopefully this will remind you to keep the language clean," Carlisle informed his son. He walked out of the bathroom expecting Jasper to obey and follow._

 _Jasper did not want to obey, but hearing Carlisle's story about his Bella's start to this life he realized she could never leave and, as she was his mate, he couldn't leave her. He could never do anything that would cause his Bella any distress, she was his light, and he would always be thankful towards Peter for sending him to her. With that in mind he would never even think about asking her to leave, this was her coven, as strange as it was, and she was truly happy here, therefore it would be his coven too and that made Carlisle his coven leader. It might have been the strangest coven he had ever heard of, but there were still fundamental rules all coven's followed, the leader was to be obeyed – at all times – and so he followed Carlisle back to his study._

" _You can stand facing the corner while the soap dissolves, once it has you will pick up your chair, return it to its place and sit down," Carlisle stated. When Jasper just stared at him, he let out a low dangerous growl. "Now! Do not make me repeat myself," he warned._

 _Jasper looked at his coven leader in disbelief; first he's got a goddamned bar of soap in his mouth, now he's expected to stand in the corner like a little kid in time out? He flinched at the warning though, that was a tone he decided he didn't want to cross. He walked into the one empty corner and stared at the wall join, the soap in his mouth was extremely bitter and foul, made worse by the fact his venom was dissolving it; if this was the punishment for swearing it was going to be something he avoided._

 _Carlisle returned to his seat behind his desk and tried to work out a strategy for getting Jasper to accept the cuff so he could get this god-awful ordeal over and done with. He realized his strongest argument was Bella, it was clear his son loved his daughter with all his heart and it was equally clear Bella belonged here. Jasper would never leave Bella and Bella struggled when he and Esme took a week away together. Carlisle nodded to himself, Jasper was Bella's mate – that was a bond that couldn't be broken – so even if Carlisle had to call his family a coven to get Jasper to put that cuff on, he would do it, if it became necessary._

 _Once the soap had dissolved and Jasper was feeling vaguely sick – even though he knew it was impossible for vampires to be 'accidentally' sick – he turned around out of the corner and hastened to do as he had been told; picking up the chair, returning it to its place and sitting down._

" _So you can listen to and follow instructions," Carlisle commented derisively. "Now I'm going to ask you a series of questions, I expect you to be honest in your responses, lying would not be a good idea for you right now," he explained. "Firstly, do you love my daughter?"_

 _Jasper listened confused at where this was going. "Of course I love Bella, she is everything to me, she's my mate, she completes me," he responded._

 _Carlisle allowed himself a small smile. "You have no idea how much that pleases me," he admitted. "Now, you love her, but do you know how much she loves you?"_

" _Yes, she… she loves me with all her heart, as I love her," Jasper answered easily. He still wasn't sure where this was going, but he did know Bella loved him with all her incredibly loving heart._

 _Carlisle nodded in agreement. "That she does. So understanding how much you both love each other would you leave her?" He asked._

 _Jasper flinched and shook his head. "Never voluntarily," he insisted. "I couldn't stand that pain," he admitted reluctantly._

" _Would you try and make her choose between this fam… this Coven and you?" Carlisle pressed._

 _Jasper flinched again, not in thinking about how much pain that would directly cause him, but at the thought of how much pain a choice like that would cause his mate. She would choose him, he knew that, they were mates; the mating pull would cause them physical pain if they were separated. However he knew the feelings his mate had for her coven members, and though he didn't fully understand, he knew leaving would cause her almost as much pain as him leaving. "I could never cause her pain like that, she means too much to me, seeing her in pain physically hurts," he explained._

" _That is what I thought," Carlisle acknowledged. "So, you agree you won't leave her or make her leave, that puts me in an awkward position. As you know groups of vampires need to have a hierarchy, and I am head of this coven. I have invited you to join, but you seem insistent on not accepting, leaving me at a little bit of a loss," he spoke as if he was thinking out loud. He looked pointedly at the open black box with the crest still inside. "My mate and I both see you as a member of our coven, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward as brother, and naturally you know Bella's feelings for you. We do call ourselves a family and I run this coven very much as a family, and as a member of this coven I see you as a son. So I do hope you will put your cuff on and accept your place in our family."_

 _Now that Jasper didn't fear for his very life, and had already accepted pretty much that this strange coven was his as well, he was able to pick up on Carlisle's emotions, there was no maliciousness, no cruel intent, and he genuinely wanted Jasper to put on the cuff. He felt his own emotions overwhelm him some, but he was still so unsure, after all he'd committed a crime that in any other coven would have seen him destroyed by now. "You… even… I… but what I did," he struggled out._

 _Carlisle nodded. "Yes, you have stepped way over the line, but I run things a little differently and besides you have already said my daughter would be in pain if she had to leave us. Do you really think I could put her through that myself by casting you out? No, so while you certainly will be punished, attacking my mate will never be acceptable, the cuff is yours if you accept it," he confirmed._

 _Jasper stared at his coven leader in disbelief but unable to deny the hope that welled up in him, he reached out and touched the leather cuff, displayed for all to see was the Cullen Crest and underneath inscribed in silver was his name, Jasper Cullen._

 _Carlisle was relieved he seemed to have gotten through to his unbelievably stubborn son, though he thought Edward may have him beat there, but he couldn't be sure. "Would you like me to put it on you?" He asked hopefully._

 _Jasper gulped and nodded wordlessly._

 _Carlisle smiled and reached across his desk to pick up the cuff and stood up moving to Jasper's side. Without him having to ask Jasper presented his right arm, Carlisle smiled and pushed his sleeve up slightly and quickly tied the leather cuff onto Jasper's wrist. "Welcome to the family son," he breathed. He sighed internally, now that battle was over, he now had to deal with punishing his new son. "Now, you agree with me that your behaviour has been completely unacceptable?"_

 _Jasper nodded. "Yes Sir," he agreed._

" _Do you also accept that you deserve a punishment for your despicable treatment of my mate?" Carlisle pressed._

" _Yes Sir, might I suggest removing a limb and letting it drain of all venom, the reattachment process would be excruciating with the amount of foreign venom needed," Jasper offered._

 _Carlisle winced. "I will take your word for that my son. I however have something much different in mind, though I suspect it will get the point across just as efficiently." Carlisle stood as he thought about how to do this; he usually gave spankings over the knee, unless he needed to make a big impression in which case he'd have his children bend over something, they all hated that. There was one exception to this rule, when he had to restrain an unruly child who wouldn't accept what they had done was wrong, he then found it easier to pin them down over his lap, between his legs with their hands restrained. Did he want to make an impression upon Jasper? Yes definitely. Did he think Jasper was going to be difficult and unruly? Yes, without a doubt._

 _Jasper nodded in acceptance of that, he was sure Carlisle knew a lot more ways to punish a member of his coven than he himself did, after all Carlisle had spent a fair time with the Volturi._

 _Carlisle made his way over to the leather couch in his study and cleared his throat unnecessarily. "Come here Jasper," he ordered._

 _Jasper stood and walked over to Carlisle slightly confused, but ready to face his punishment, whatever it was he deserved it._

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 3. Let me know what you thought please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 4** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now no longer 8 chapters long there are three additional chapters written and one or two more to come, I am hoping to finish them before they are due up however. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

 _Carlisle sighed, this was the moment of truth, he was sure Jasper was not going to react well and he knew he needed to make sure he was ready to react and get Jasper over his lap. "Remove your jeans and underwear and lay over my lap," he ordered._

 _Jasper stared as Carlisle as if he'd grown a second head. "What the hell? You are not gunna… umph," Jasper started only to be cut off by Carlisle grabbing his arm and pulling him down sharply, causing him to fall over and land laying over Carlisle's lap. He started growling and trying to get up. "You can't do this! I'm not some child in need of a whuppin'."_

 _Carlisle knew normally he wouldn't force his kids over his lap without giving a few warnings, but he did not want to get in a physical fight with Jasper, so when he had his outburst Carlisle didn't hesitate. He grabbed his arm and yanked him forward and down, once Jasper was over his lap he pushed down on his lower back keeping him down. When Jasper started growling, trying to push up, and trying to tell him he couldn't do it; Carlisle brought his hand down hard on his jean-clad thigh. "Do not growl at me son, you have pushed enough for today," he warned dangerously._

 _Jasper couldn't help but let out a cry of pain at the swat, that had hurt, more than he expected._

" _I also think you'll find I not only can do this, I am going to do this. I challenge you to find a father out there who wouldn't give his son a 'whuppin'' for attacking his mother," Carlisle added. He made quick work of baring Jasper's bottom and moving him so his legs were trapped between his own. He left Jasper's hands for now, but the moment he tried to reach back they would be restrained and though he doubted that would make Jasper give up straight away, he would discover quickly enough just how pinned he was. He raised his hand and brought it down hard on Jasper's bottom._

 _Jasper was ready this time and merely grunted throwing his hands back to try and block. He of course had been spanked as a child and well into his teens; in fact it hadn't been until he left to join the army he'd stopped receiving that kind of discipline. Still he couldn't help but fight this, he had fought in the Southern Wars, and this was a child's punishment._

 _Carlisle had been expecting the hands so quickly and easily snatched them up and restrained them in the small of Jasper's back. With that done he brought his hand down again and again, covering Jasper's bottom with blazing swats._

 _Jasper fought, well he tried to fight, but he was coming to realise he was completely immobilised and his efforts were for nothing. He would have settled for yelling and demanding Carlisle let him up, but it was taking a fair amount of effect not to cry out or yelp at some of the swats, he let out a growl of frustration but he cut that off quick when the swats started on his thighs._

" _I will not repeat myself again Jasper. Do. Not. Growl. At. Me," Carlisle ground out. He punctuated each word of the order with a blazing swat low down on Jasper's thigh._

 _Jasper was struggling hard not to start crying, but dang it Carlisle was spanking hard and relentlessly and there was nothing he could do to escape a single painful swat. When he felt the swats visit a new tender area, the spot where bottom met thigh, he lost his battle with making noise and cried out loudly at each swat._

 _When Jasper started crying out Carlisle knew he would need to start the lecture. "You never ever lay a hand on anyone in this family in anger. That applies doubly for your mother; you ever behave so appallingly again and I will have you over my knee, blistering your bottom every day for a week. Do you understand?" He lectured. The whole time he continued spanking, making sure his sons thighs received their share of swats as well._

" _Ah, ow, ah, ow, ow, ow. Yes P-Sir, no attacking m-my mother," Jasper choked out. He couldn't help it then, he burst into sobs, he had physically attacked his mate's Coven Leader's mate, yet instead of being destroyed, as any other Coven Leader would have done, he'd been given the crest and told that the woman was his mother. It was everything he'd wanted witnessing this family operate, yet never dared even hope for._

 _Carlisle was relieved the floodgates had opened, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up this spanking at the current force and pace. Now that Jasper had given in he delivered ten final swats, harder than the previous ones, then stopped and shook out his hand. He released his grip on Jasper's legs and wrists and pulled his boxers back up, rubbing his back and letting his son cry it out. "That's it, easy Solider, you're ok, shh it's ok, you're forgiven," he murmured._

 _Jasper sobbed it out over Carlisle's knee until he realised he was restrained no longer and pushed himself up to his feet._

 _Carlisle followed his son into a standing position and drew him in for a tight hug. "Shh, it's ok Solider, I've got you," he soothed._

" _I'm s-sorry Pa-Carlisle," Jasper choked out._

 _Carlisle smiled. "Son, you can call me Pa if you wish, nothing would please me more."_

 _Jasper looked up at Carlisle though he could feel no dishonesty, he needed to be sure._

 _Carlisle smiled gently at his newest son and nodded._

" _I'm so sorry Pa. Thank you, thank you," Jasper sobbed._

 _Carlisle held his Solider tightly in his arms and let him sob it out._

 _Flashback over_

Carlisle shook his head to shake off the memory and attended to the bite on his daughter's shoulder blade. There was no way Jasper wouldn't be able to smell it straight away, he just hoped another fight could be avoided.

Bella was able to deal with the sting of the foreign venom with only a small flinch. She brought her forearm to her mouth and sealed the bite there. When Peter found out she had let Edward bite her she'd get a chewing out – not for the fight, but for allowing him to get his teeth into her. Jasper would be another matter, he would try and finish off the job she had started when he found out Edward was the reason for her two new bite marks.

"Let's go hunt. I do not want one word out of either of you. Once we've hunted we're going straight back to the house and into my study. My patience is wearing extremely thin with both of you, I suggest you do not push it," Carlisle warned.

Both Bella and Edward nodded silently in acceptance.

"Let's go," Carlisle ordered. He waited as they ran out to the forest then followed a couple seconds behind, he was going to spank them, that was a given, but he wouldn't do it until he had an explanation for the fight. He followed the two towards the scent of a herd of elk, Bella was first in and scattered the herd, Edward following after a bull. Carlisle grabbed a female and quickly drained her before they all buried their hunts. "To the house," Carlisle reminded.

Bella drained the elk and buried it, sending up a quick prayer like her Dad had taught her. She looked up when they were told to go back to the house and straightened up heading towards the house, she entered behind Edward and they both walked up to the study. Bella could already feel the blood healing the damage she'd suffered during the fight; it didn't take away all the pain, but most of it. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little pleased that Edward's arm would hurt for at least three more days. With Edward sat in front of the desk Bella took her space and stood by the window.

Carlisle followed after his humanly youngest kids and walked up to his study. They would also be repairing the damage in the living room. He was slightly at a loss for what to do really; Jasper and Emmett sometimes got a little out of hand when play wrestling, especially when Peter was around, but there was never true anger behind it. "Sit down Isabella," he instructed as he took his seat.

Bella turned to look at her Dad and then at Edward, she didn't trust her temper to be near him right now.

"Now!" Carlisle snapped. He was one more false move away from warming his daughter's bottom up before finding out what started the fight the way she was pushing him.

Bella flitted across the room and sat down on the other available chair.

"What has gotten into you young lady? If you want to have this conversation lying over my lap I promise you that can be arranged. Do not test me little girl," Carlisle growled out.

Bella flinched at the tone and felt her hold on her anger slip, without her anger though all that was left was the hurt of Edward's words. _'Sorry Daddy, please tell me I didn't deserve it… please?'_ She pushed out with her third layer.

Carlisle's anger vanished as he heard the weak and pleading tones of his Baby Girl's thoughts in his head. "Didn't deserve what Bella?" He asked concerned.

Bella couldn't help it; she burst into sobs, holding her face in her palms as the last memories of her human life assaulted her.

Carlisle was up and at Bella's side cradling her face in his palms. "Bella, Baby Girl? What's wrong?"

Bella took a moment to pull herself together. "I attacked Edward because he told me it was my fault that I was tortured, I should have admitted to being a witch and be put to death, he said I deserved it," she admitted weakly.

Carlisle felt a wave of fury wash over him and he fought the urge to growl furiously at his son. Though it in no way justified Bella's behaviour, it certainly helped him understand her reaction and continued behaviour afterwards. "Isabella Marie Whitlock Cullen, you my sweet daughter in no way deserved what they did to you. You showed how strong you were, refusing to give in no matter what, to the very end," he pressed firmly. "There is no justification for what they had done, we both know you weren't a witch, it was just your shield manifesting while you were still human," he added. He stood and helped Bella to her feet, pulling her to his chest and letting her sob it out.

Bella knew this, but Edward's words had caused her to doubt herself for a moment, and they'd never disagreed so strongly before. Not even when Edward had chosen to live as a human drinking vampire. When he was a newborn she had not reacted to his harsh comments against her Dad, after all he was not in control of his emotional state. She hugged in tightly to her Dad and just sobbed.

Carlisle murmured words of comfort and reassurance to his daughter and rubbed her back until she stopped sobbing. "Better now Baby Girl?" he asked softly. He cupped her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

The corners of Bella's mouth turned up in a small smile and she nodded. "Thanks Daddy."

Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of her head and let her go. "Okay, sit back down; while I understand your actions, they were still completely unacceptable young lady."

Bella swallowed nervously, now her anger had gone and her pain soothed, she was left with guilt for how she acted and that led to worry for the fate of her bottom. She nodded and sat down in her seat now finding her lap really fascinating to stare at.

Carlisle returned to his seat behind his desk and looked at his two miscreants, Bella with her head hanging in guilt and Edward looking, almost defiant. Carlisle wondered if he needed to deal with the two of them alone; Bella might be feeling better, but her past was incredibly raw for her and always would be and Edward's defiant pose and the look in his eyes did not bode well for a calm conversation. Carlisle did not want to have to break up another physical fight between his two youngest children. Still he needed an explanation… he would just have to come down hard on any signs of defiance or aggression. "So Edward, what caused your inexcusable words?" He asked. Since Bella had told him what Edward said, and he'd made the logical connection that it was Bella herself who started the physical fight, he wanted to know what lead up to his two losing their tempers so egregiously.

Edward huffed. "Bella wants me to damn my Alice to this life; I was simply explaining why I won't. She was the one who brought up the end to her human life, I was merely stating an opinion," he explained callously.

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 4. Let me know what you thought please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 5** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now no longer 8 chapters long but 12 complete chapters that are all finished. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

Carlisle could see the hurt in his daughter's eyes and frankly he was disgusted with how callously his son was speaking about an event that was a horrific memory for Bella. He let out a low growl. "You will respect your sister's feelings Edward, you will not be so cruel," he warned. Carlisle could see Bella was fighting not to butt in with her own explanation and sighed internally, he could count on Bella to be honest – with what Edward had said at least. "Go on Bella," he allowed.

"I don't see any other option for _his_ Alice, they are together and she knows what we are, not to mention becoming a vampire is what she wants. The rules are clear on this Daddy, death or become a vampire, if any of the others found out about her and took the information to Aro, our lives would be at risk. She's his mate, even if we could keep her secret, keep her safe, keep her human; human's are not immortal, she will die eventually, and then what? We know how vampire's respond when their mate dies, they go feral, Edward would go mad with grief and it would never end until his existence was ended," she counted. She didn't soften her blows – even though she knew she probably should – she wanted to repay Edward's callousness in kind.

Carlisle growled at his daughter in response. "I may understand you have been hurt Isabella, but you are really pushing it. I want to know what went on to cause the two of you to start fighting, not for you two to try and start another fight. One of you better give me an explanation without trying to hurt the other or you will not like the consequences," he scolded.

Both of them ducked their heads embarrassed.

Carlisle waited a few seconds for one of them to start speaking. "Now!" He barked.

"I told Edward he should just change her, it's what she wants and really the only option for him. He wasn't exactly happy about that and we both got a little defensive…" Bella started.

"Isabella, I want a _full_ explanation," Carlisle interrupted.

Bella sighed. "He snarled at me and said he wasn't going to change her. I snarled back and told him it was that or she'd die…" she continued.

"I told Bella, I wasn't going to take away Alice's soul," Edward interrupted accusingly.

Bella growled at Edward, her growl abruptly became a yelp as Carlisle flitted around the desk, hauled her up and swatted her hard.

"Do _not_ growl at your brother little girl. I have about had it with the both of you. Your behaviour has been beyond abysmal and this antagonistic behaviour will stop now or _I_ will stop it," Carlisle threatened.

Bella stood still, looking at her feet as she waited to be let go of or for another swat. "Sorry Daddy," she apologised after a moment.

Carlisle let his daughter go and pierced his son with a warning look, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest.

Edward met Carlisle's stare defiantly, he wasn't in the wrong here, it was nothing but the truth and they should all be dead. Every era had a term for those who were different, Bella just happened to be born into the one where that term was witch, last century she would have been termed insane and locked in a asylum, this day and age she'd be taken away for scientific study – or be making a killing as a stage magician.

Carlisle stepped closer to his son, so he was almost leaning over him and growled a long, low, continuous, dangerous growl.

Edward had yet to challenge Carlisle's leadership, both Emmett and Jasper had, for much the same reasons, when Carlisle had to spank their mates. Emmett had been first, Emmett had already had a few spankings, and so Carlisle hadn't been expecting Emmett to respond badly. Rosalie had lied to him – which was never something Carlisle accepted – Emmett and Edward were out hunting so he sent Bella and Esme to join them. He'd spanked Rosalie and was holding her and comforting her when Emmett returned home, Rose was still crying and Emmett had completely lost his temper. Carlisle told Edward firmly to take Rosalie and find their mother.

Emmett hadn't liked that and went for the attack. Despite Emmett's extra three inches in height and superior strength Carlisle was eventually able to get his hands around his son and pin him to the ground, he had hoped that would be enough to bring reason back to his head; it wasn't so Carlisle bent his neck and rested his teeth against his son's neck. That had done it and Emmett came back to himself, Carlisle held him there for a few more minutes, to make sure Emmett wasn't going to challenge him again before hauling him up and dragging his son up to his study.

Carlisle gave Emmett the dressing down of a lifetime before baring his bottom and pinning him completely over his lap, legs pinned between his and arms pinned up on his back. That spanking wasn't only about reprimanding abysmal behaviour; it was also about knocking Emmett back into line, reminding him who was boss. Then to make sure the lesson stuck, he repeated the spanking – pinning him down over his lap – every day for a week.

Jasper had reacted much the same when Bella received a spanking; she and Emmett had been rough housing and smashed a vase and a lamp. Esme had scolded them both, Emmett apologised, Bella did not, and Carlisle came down to intervene just as Bella growled at her mother. That had earned his Baby Girl a spanking, she had naturally been apologetic afterwards, and Jasper came home with Rosalie and Edward just as Bella was apologising to her mother. Jasper – obviously remembering his spanking for shoving his mother – had thrown Bella behind him and growled furiously at Carlisle.

Bella had unwittingly made things worse by trying to sooth Jasper, telling him she'd only received a spanking. Carlisle knew then that Jasper was prepared to challenge him; he'd ordered everyone out and even though Bella was reluctant to leave, Emmett was his biggest supporter and carried his sister out. Carlisle tried to get Jasper to reconsider, but he wasn't hearing it. The fight between him and his middle son had been a lot harder than his fight with Emmett; Emmett relied on his strength, whereas Jasper had experience and training under his belt. However Carlisle had more years' experience and training himself, it still took all his combined skill and knowledge to overpower his middle son.

Once again he had to bring his teeth to Jasper's neck to force reason back into his stubborn sons head. When Jasper gave in he held him down, just to be safe – as he had with Emmett – before dragging him up and hauling him to his study. He had received the same consequences as Emmett, including the week of spankings, and had been just as remorseful and repentant as Emmett. Though he still got a little foolish if Bella wound up in trouble, a warning growl was enough to remind him of his place.

Carlisle wanted to avoid having to go through that with Edward just now and he knew his youngest son, he knew how hard to come down to cow him.

Edward let his lips curl up and let out a growl of his own.

Carlisle hauled him up and put his foot up on the chair, he threw Edward over his knee and brought his hand down hard in five searing swats. "You do _not_ growl at me boy," he growled. He landed two more blazing swats, keeping Edward pinned over his knee.

Bella shrunk into herself and looked away; hurt though she might be she was sufficiently cowed by her father's reprimands and had no desire to be on the receiving end of his ire.

Edward cried out at the force of the swats. "Ow! Ow! Ah! Sorry Dad! Ow! Please I'm sorry!"

Carlisle held Edward over his knee. "I'm warning you little boy you do not want to challenge me. I am done with this attitude, you keep this up and I will not send your sister out when I deal with you. Do you understand?" He warned.

Edward nodded quickly. "Yes! I'm sorry!" Edward rushed out.

Carlisle held Edward down forcibly for another couple seconds before pulling him up and pushing him down into his chair again. He studied both kids' postures; Bella, head bowed and looking away, shoulders curled up, open hands folded in her lap, Edward, squirming slightly, shoulders dipped, head ducked in submission, hands open but fidgeting. He nodded to himself; both had been put in their place and showed no signs of defiance. "So Edward told you he wouldn't take Alice's soul Bella?" He asked. He still needed the full story of how the fight had come about.

Bella nodded. "I didn't understand what he meant, I know he thought we had lost our souls as a newborn, but I thought now he realised differently. I questioned him, asking what he meant. He growled at me and told me we were soulless, I didn't like that, I told him he was wrong, that of course we had souls. He roared at me that we were nothing but soulless monsters. I couldn't… I can't accept that, I lifted my shields and showed him the memories of my last week, the torture, the questioning, the constant demands that I confess. I told him they were the soulless monsters, that's when he told me it was my fault, that I should have confessed and been put to death, that I deserved it. I saw red, I attacked, wanting to cause him as much physical pain as he had caused me emotionally," she explained.

Edward didn't interrupt this time, letting Bella explain, hearing the hurt in her tone as she repeated his words he felt a stab of guilt, he did love Bella, she was his little sister – even if she was older than him in vampire years – and he could hear how much his words had hurt her. "I can't read her mind, so I didn't know what her attack would be; she's a lot better fighter than me. I tried to stay on the defensive, but I recognised staying like that she'd beat me in seconds. I probably should have just tried to run, but I used my speed to try and overpower her, it didn't help me much at all," he admitted.

Carlisle was beyond relieved neither tried to accuse each other. Bella got a little bit passionate about the 'soulless monsters' bit, but she didn't try and snip at Edward. He was even more pleased that Edward admitted he shouldn't have attacked in response, running would have been better and he was faster than Bella

"Bella, you may not agree with or even accept Edward's beliefs, but you will respect them. Edward, the same goes for you, and if you _ever_ so much as imply your sister deserved what happened to her again, I _will_ make you seriously regret it," Carlisle scolded. "Arguing with each other is one thing, even growling and snarling at each other though not acceptable is at least not half as atrocious as being deliberately malicious and physically attacking one another," he continued.

Bella and Edward cringed at Carlisle's words, sinking down into their chairs.

"Isabella, you will go to your room and wait there until I call you," Carlisle decided. No matter how it was looked at Bella had attacked first and though Edward had completely crossed the line with his words, she had resorted to physical violence first.

Bella nodded. "Yes Sir," she agreed. Bella was up, out of her seat and out of Carlisle's office at vampire speed.

Carlisle sighed and turned to face his first son. "I hope you realise now how utterly appalled I am at your cruelty and vindictiveness? Your sister was merely being honest when she explained Alice's fate, you know I have never taken a life that had another choice, but Alice does not have a choice. You might be willing to bring the Volturi down on this family, but I am not, you introduced Alice to this world, her fate is decided. I will not turn her until she requests it and even then not until she has finished high school but she will be turned."

Despite having already been warned Edward couldn't help but growl threateningly at his father. "No she will no-oowwww!"

Carlisle reached down and hauled Edward up once more, holding him under his left arm, bending him over so his butt stuck out and brought his right hand down on Edward's bottom hard, a dozen times. "Last warning little boy, my patience has reached its limits. This is not a debatable subject; Alice is your mate, which means you can't live without her now you have met her. She is human and the rules are very clear, she is turned or she dies," he lectured. Carlisle brought down a hard smack to emphasize each point. "Am I making myself clear Edward?"

"Yes! Yes! Perfectly clear!" Edward gasped out.

"Excellent," Carlisle acknowledged as he delivered another dozen hard swats to his sons jean clad bottom. He held Edward under his arm for a minute before pushing him back into his seat. "I trust you do not need any more help to control yourself? If needs be we can have this conversation with you laying over my lap if that will help you remember who it is you are talking to?"

Edward shook his head his shoulders slumped in defeat. "No Sir."

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 5. Let me know what you thought please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 6** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now no longer 8 chapters long but 12 complete chapters that are all finished. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

Carlisle nodded but stayed within easy reaching distance of his son. "You are many things my son, stubborn, smart, brave, and hot tempered being just a few, but never would I have thought you capable of such maliciousness towards your own sister. You knew how much pain you would cause her with your repulsive words; there is never a justification for the torture endured by the victims of those cursed witch-hunts. I am shocked and appalled that you would even _think_ she could possibly in anyway deserve that, let alone voice those thoughts. I am well aware that she was likely harsh in how she told you Alice had to be changed, but frankly she was completely correct," he scolded harshly.

Edward shrunk back as the guilt welled up in him, he had known precisely how much his words were going to hurt his sister, but he just wanted her to stop talking about Alice's fate. In hindsight he acknowledged even then he knew she was right and that was what had made him lash out, after all the truth hurt. That thought stopped him cold; Bella couldn't have seriously believed he thought that could she? "Dad… Bella doesn't… I mean I don't really think she deserved that. I'm amazed she didn't do what Rosalie did and wipe out the whole town for what they did to her. I know Rose thinks the end to her life was the worst, but Bella endured a week of torture in front of her whole town for their amusement."

Carlisle was relieved Edward didn't truly mean what he said, still he knew his son had a long way to go to make Bella believe that. "Son, the end of Bella's human life is extremely painful to her. As you said she was tortured in front of everyone in her town, for their amusement. What you don't know is her parents were the ones who turned her in; her father and her brother were two of the people who tortured her. Her memories of that are very foggy and I know she chooses not to think of that if she can, but she harbours a lot of self-consciousness from that time. Your words hurt in more ways than you probably intended, you hit some very deep rooted fears," he explained.

Edward felt his stomach churn with his guilt. "I didn't… Dad I didn't know, you have to believe I didn't know that," he insisted.

"I know you weren't aware, but it doesn't take away the pain you caused her. You will be apologising to her and you will work very hard to earn her forgiveness for this," Carlisle told his son. "I would also be sure to make every effort to avoid antagonising Jasper in anyway. I will make sure he is aware any sign of aggression towards you on his part will be dealt with by me, but you and I both know how protective of Bella, Jasper is."

Edward had known Jasper would be pissed, but before that was a somewhat nebulous thought, he had hurt her emotionally yes, but he wasn't truly aware of just how deeply he'd shoved the knife; add to that the bite marks she had, the outlook wasn't good for him. "I am so sorry Dad… I knew what I said would hurt, but I just wanted to stop her from making me see the truth. I don't want Alice changed, but I know it's going to happen regardless of what I want now, I think I knew it while we were arguing but I didn't want to acknowledge that I knew. You should probably let Jasper tear me to shreds, I certainly deserve it."

Carlisle allowed a small smile to show on his face. "No son, you don't deserve to be torn to shreds and I will not allow this family to become a mob, Jasper is your brother and he will treat you as such," he decreed firmly. "Now while your words were certainly deplorable I'm afraid your actions afterwards are additionally simply unacceptable. You admitted earlier you actually tried to attack your sister in return when you could have used that speed of yours to run away. You are incredibly lucky your mother and I returned when we did. Bella had you pinned against the wall and your neck was beginning to crack, I have no doubt if we were delayed in coming back she would have decapitated you and while your head can be reattached it would certainly have been horribly painful for you."

Edward flinched at the words, it was true, for all the self-confidence his mind reading gift provided, that was completely nullified by Bella's shield and she'd defeated him with terrifying ease. He was under no illusions as to how close Bella had come to removing his head, while he was pretty sure she wouldn't have then burned him, she could have so easily if she had wanted to.

"You are going to get two spankings; one for attacking your sister, the other for your unpalatable cruelty. I am going to leave it up to you to decide which offence you will get a spanking for today leaving the other for tomorrow," Carlisle told him. He actually considered Edward's cruel words the worse offence; the fighting was, at least partly, in self-defence and he hadn't been the one to start it. He planned on having Edward bend over the desk for fighting with his sister – as he usually did for the more serious misbehaviours – for the cruel words he would be forcibly held over his lap, legs pinned and arms restrained. He didn't think Edward was going to be unruly, but he needed make sure this did not ever happen again and this way he could be sure Edward would remember the spanking for a long, long time.

Due to Bella still having her first and second layer of her shield around their Dad, Edward could not read his thoughts. He was trying to decide which offence was the worst and so which would be better to get over and done with first. He knew his words had been more than a slap in the face, more than even a knife in the gut, it was more like he'd shoved his fist into Bella's chest, tore out her heart and crushed it all with a smile on his face. He'd attacked her yes, but his words had made his usually happy and bubbly sister attack him. "Saying she deserved what happened to her today," Edward decided.

Carlisle nodded in acceptance, stood up, grabbed the second desk chair, carried it into the middle of his office, and sat down. "Edward, come here, remove your jeans, lower your underwear, and lay over my knee," he ordered. "Isabella, remove your shield from my mind please." Carlisle knew Bella could hear and would comply with his request.

Edward winced as his father's thoughts became clear to him. His Dad was going to make this as rough as he could on him and he wasn't looking forward to it at all now. He stood and removed his jeans, laying them on the back of his chair before he walked over to his Dad. He looked at him and shot him a pleading look.

Carlisle merely motioned Edward to remove his boxers, spread his legs and pointed to his left knee, indicating he wanted Edward to bend over it. He deliberately thought about the blazing dozen swats he was going to give his son if he didn't obey sharpish.

Edward groaned but pushed his boxers down to his mid-thigh and quickly bent over his Dad's left knee. He hated being pinned like this, it meant he couldn't kick or squirm, all he could do was lay still and take the spanking.

Carlisle shook his head disappointedly and pulled Edward's boxers down to his ankles. He dropped his right leg and trapped Edward's legs between his so that he couldn't kick. His son was currently using his hands to brace himself against the floor, but Carlisle intended to put a stop to that.

"No! Please Dad! I won't reach back! I'll keep my hands under control! Please!" Edward begged.

"Both hands, on your back, now," Carlisle demanded. When Edward didn't comply instantly, Carlisle brought his hand down hard and fast on Edward's sit spots a dozen times.

Edward had his hands up on his back after the first scorching swat and kept them there. He was well and truly jack-knifed over Carlisle's knee now and there was nothing he could do about it.

Carlisle took a firm grip on Edward's hands, using them to hold him down over his knee. "I cannot believe you would be so heartless as to tell your sister she deserved the torture she had to endure as a human," he scolded. He allowed his thoughts to go back to when he was watching Bella's torture, knowing Edward would see it just as he had.

Edward stiffened as he was forced to watch as four men dragged his sister Bella – as a human – into the town square, she was thrashing about and screaming that she was innocent, they didn't listen. He watched as the crowd jeered and the Mayor spoke telling the crowd that the heathen girl was a witch but had not confessed. The crowd demanded a confession and the Mayor agreed. Edward was so absorbed by his Dad's memories the first swat took him completely by surprise. He yelped in pain before gritting his teeth to try and take the spanking in silence.

Carlisle allowed Edward to watch the memories as he brought his hand down hard on Edward's bottom. After the bootikens crushed her legs on the second day, the next day was another day for whipping; his swats were in time with the lashes from the horsewhips the three men used on Bella.

Edward didn't realise it, but he was so absorbed in his Dad's memory he too was crying out at the lashes of the whip, only he knew the spanking he was getting was nothing compared to the whipping his sister had endured. He didn't even realise he was sobbing as he watched her get her fingernails and toenails torn out, with needles rammed into the bleeding sensitive fingers and toes.

Carlisle was giving Edward a double whammy, he was spanking hard and fast, but he was also mentally making sure he understood how erroneous his mistake was. He moved the focus of his swats to Edward's sit spots, wanting to make sure Edward felt this every time he sat down for a good while. He focused on the fifth day of torture, yet another whipping. _'See the two being handed the whips? The taller man was her father, the shorter her older brother, only he's only ten months older than her, growing up you'd never find two as close as those two,'_ Carlisle thought at his son.

Edward couldn't take the double-pronged assault anymore, he knew of course the end of Bella's human life was horrific, but Bella normally shielded Carlisle's thoughts and while she'd shared her side, she was in too much pain to really see everything… Carlisle wasn't. He broke down into gut wrenching sobs, going completely limp over Carlisle's knee and just sobbing.

Normally this would be where Carlisle would end the spanking, but he wanted to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again so he kept going. He brought his hand down on the tops of Edward's thighs and thought about the last day of torture, the strappado. He focused not on Bella, who by this point had no fight in her, but on the watching crowd who appeared completely bored. He finished up the spanking as his memory showed him walking into Bella's cell and seeing her battered and broken body.

All Edward could do was sob, he sobbed because his whole rear end was on fire, from the top of his bottom down to half way down his thighs, and he knew he would be sitting sore for a few days to come. This however didn't come close to the pain he knew Bella had suffered though, pain he told her she deserved.

Carlisle released his grip on Edward's hand and legs and rubbed his back. "It's ok Little Man, it's ok, all over now, easy," he soothed.

Edward sobbed hard over Carlisle's knee, he might not have been able to produce tears, but that didn't make his sobs any less heartfelt.

Carlisle reached down and helped Edward stand up, standing up himself and wrapping his arms around his son. "I'm got you Little Man, it's ok, Daddy's here, shh, you're ok," he crooned. "Bella, shield please," he requested softly.

Edward clutched at his Dad and sobbed hard into his neck, he was the shortest of his brothers at five foot eleven inches and so he was shorter than his Dad, it felt nice being wrapped in his arms.

Carlisle held Edward until his sobs began to taper off and calm down. "You're ok Little Man, I love you son, and I'm so proud of you," he reassured.

Edward clutched tighter to Carlisle and shook his head. "I… she… no one," he struggled for words.

"I know Little Man, I know, I'm so proud of you for realising and accepting that. Why don't you go and speak to Bella for a moment? I'm sure she'll appreciate knowing you don't believe what you said," Carlisle suggested.

Edward nodded and bent down to pull up his boxers, wincing when the material chaffed against his bottom.

"It might be wise to change into a pair of sweats first son," Carlisle advised wily. He ruffled his son's hair laughing, as the disaster that was his hair didn't look any worse than it usually did.

"I know, it's a rats nest," Edward complained grinning.

"You've got that right Little Man, now get moving," Carlisle ordered playfully.

Edward nodded and picked up his jeans before walking stiffly from his Dad's study. He paused at the door. "I love you too Dad," he murmured softly. He hurried out of the study then, once he was out of the door and had closed it behind him his hands went to his bottom and he rubbed it wincing.

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 6. Let me know what you thought please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 7** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now no longer 8 chapters long but 12 complete chapters that are all finished. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

Edward walked into his bedroom, tossed his jeans onto his bed and quickly pulled on a pair of sweats before going to Bella and Jasper's room and knocking on the door.

"Come in Edward," Bella called.

Edward pushed the door open and saw his humanly youngest sister, Rosalie was chronologically younger than both of them, but in human years she was older than both of them. "Bella I… an apology just doesn't seem enough. What I said was completely out of order and I certainly don't believe it at all. I am so sorry Bella," he apologised miserably.

Bella shot up off her bed and shot to her brother wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging herself to him. "Thank you Edward," she whispered.

Edward held his younger sister in his arms and hated himself even more for hurting her the way he had. "I'm sorry Bella, truly I am, what I said was inexcusable. You are so strong, I couldn't have held out the way you did."

Bella clung to her brother. "Thank you… I forgive you Edward. Can forgive me for ripping your arm off and trying to rip your head off as well?" She asked guiltily.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Frankly I think it was pretty justified, but of course I forgive you. Though I don't think I deserve your forgiveness, and I reckon Jasper will agree with me there."

Bella smacked Edward's chest lightly. "I think Dad's had enough fighting today, he'll make sure Jasper keeps his cool."

"I noticed you didn't mention yourself there," Edward commented.

"I think I've done enough today, I'll let Dad handle this one. Besides, we both know how well my mate listens to me when he gets it in his fool head I've been hurt," Bella explained.

Carlisle had been listening to Bella and Edward's conversation and decided to call her in now. "Isabella, come to my study now please," he called.

Bella and Edward shared a look. "Guess it's my turn to face the firing squad," she mumbled.

"Now Isabella Marie! To your room Edward," Carlisle barked.

Bella and Edward both flinched at his tone and left her room; Edward going to his room, Bella flitting down to her father's study. She raised her fist and knocked timidly on the door.

"Come in Isabella," Carlisle summoned.

Bella took a deep breath and pushed the door open letting herself in.

"Take a seat," Carlisle instructed.

This time Bella didn't hesitate. She went straight over to the two chairs in front of her father's desk and sat down, ducking her head and immediately finding her lap incredibly interesting.

"Look at me please," Carlisle requested.

Bella looked up reluctantly making eye contact with her Dad.

Carlisle studied Bella's guilty expression. He knew he had to come down hard on her for the fight and previously he had planned on spanking her for her words to Edward, but she had been right; though it could have been delivered a little less cruelly. "I hope you understand how atrocious your actions were. You physically attacked your brother; you are a vampire of two hundred and ninety five years, not some out of control newborn, I expect better from you," he scolded.

Bella flinched and shrunk down in her chair feeling miserable. "I…" she started.

"Do _not_ interrupt me little girl," Carlisle growled his eyes flashing dangerously.

Bella yipped and lowered her head, hunching her shoulders, making sure not to break eye contact though.

"As I was saying, I expect a lot better from you. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte have taught you how to fight, at your request, but I never thought you'd be using those techniques against your own brother. While I agree his words were unnecessarily cruel and hurtful, they certainly did not warrant you ripping his arm off and then almost decapitating him. When I came in you were seconds from decapitating your brother, if I had been delayed returning just thirty seconds you probably would have succeeded," Carlisle rebuked.

Bella pressed back hard into her chair, this was bad, this was very bad; her Dad was really unhappy with her.

"If it wasn't enough that you nearly decapitate your brother after tearing his arm off, you continued your antagonistic behaviour and had to constantly be reminded to mind me. Disappointed does not even cover how I feel about your behaviour," Carlisle continued. "Alice's transformation is for me to worry about not you. You are not head of this family and it is not your place to argue about her change with Edward. I'm afraid there is no excuse for you physically attacking your brother the way you did; one of your bite marks is less than an inch from his neck, which shows me you fully intended upon decapitating him."

Bella didn't have any words to even try and defend herself with, because she had wanted to tear Edward to shreds; leave him in pieces for someone else to find and put together.

Carlisle looked at his daughter; he did not want to go through with the punishment he knew she deserved, but he couldn't think of any way to avoid it while still making sure she was punished appropriately for her actions. If she'd been like Edward and had yet to realise why he was so upset with her behaviour he would have found this a lot easier. As it was Bella was already cowed and repentant so it was a lot harder for him to convince himself to go through with what he needed to do. It was also a lot easier to be harder on his boys, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were tougher than Bella and Rose; the punishment was also normally only reserved for when his children were being defiant and unruly. Defiant and unruly were certainly not words he could use to describe his forever sixteen-year-old daughter right then.

Bella's posture was radiating submission, repentance, and obedience; there wasn't any defiance in her. She was keeping eye contact even though it wasn't easy with the reproach in her father's eyes.

Carlisle sighed internally, Bella might be repentant and obedient now, but earlier she certainly wasn't, he couldn't start allowing a change in attitude to cancel out a well-deserved spanking. He stood and moved the spare desk chair into the middle of the room again. "Remove your sleep pants, pull your panties down and lay over my knee," he directed. Carlisle sat down on the chair with his legs spread so Bella could stand between them to bend over his left knee.

Bella whimpered but stood up and pushed her sleep pants down and stepped out of them; knowing she was going to get spanked she'd changed into her pyjama pants as she knew they would be more comfortable than her jeans. She folded them over the back of her chair before walking to her Dad. She took a deep breath and pushed her panties down past her knees before bending over his left knee and putting her hands up on her back – she knew what was expected in this position.

Carlisle paused; this was the first time he'd disciplined Bella like this without it being because she was pitching a fit so he needed to restrain her. Considering even Emmett and Jasper had not submitted so completely to this restraint even after challenging him, he was surprised at Bella's acceptance. He caught her hands and pinned them to her back, holding her in place, keeping her bent over his knee. He moved his leg to pin hers between his so she couldn't kick or struggle in anyway. Though this felt almost wrong now, Edward hadn't accepted this like Bella was.

Bella hung her head miserably; she knew she deserved it, but that did not make it any easier to cope with. Like all her siblings she hated being pinned so helplessly over her father's knee, which is why it was an effective way for their Dad to control them if they were being difficult.

Carlisle shook his head; Bella accepted this so she agreed this was what she deserved, even if he was having second thoughts. He raised his hand and brought it down hard on her bottom, the next swat falling swiftly after as he fell into a rhythm. "I truly thought you were better than this Isabella, Edward is your brother. I know we are vampires and not human and we have to work hard to control our baser instincts, but lashing out physically at your brother to the point where you had already torn his arm off and were seconds from decapitating him is inexcusable," Carlisle lectured as he spanked his daughter.

Bella yelped at the first swat, wiggling her hips from side to side, which was all she could do pinned as she was. "Ow, ah, umm, ow, ow, ow, Daddy! I'm sorry!" She yelped.

"I should hope so young lady. You hurt your brother; you ripped his arm off and were unacceptably close to removing his head. If you ever attack _any_ of your siblings like this in anger again, I will pin you over my lap like this and spank you every day for a week. Do you understand?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded her head. "Yes Sir. I understand," she cried out.

"Good, because I will not be repeating myself; you ever bite, or remove a limb from your siblings and that will be your punishment," Carlisle warned. The whole time he kept bringing his hand down hard on his daughter's bottom, making sure to cover the whole area with painful swats.

Bella was crying out at the swats now, not sobbing yet, but not far off sobs.

Carlisle had been Bella's Father for well over two hundred years; he knew her limits and so knew how close to sobbing she was. He moved the focus of his swats to her sit spots, peppering them with hard and fast blazing swats.

Bella let out a squeal of pain as the swats started on her sit spots. "Owwie! Daddy! Aiiieee it hurts," she cried out. Bella wigged her hips in distress and tried hard not to try and tug her hands free or try to escape her Dad's grip.

"I'm sure it does hurt, that is rather the point after all. However loss of limb and decapitation hurts a lot more. As does getting a spanking like this everyday for a week, so I hope you will remember this next time someone says something that upsets you and you control yourself," Carlisle lectured.

Bella broke down into sobs, dry, gut wrenching, shoulder shaking sobs. She gave in completely to the spanking, laying limp and just sobbing her heart out.

Carlisle wasn't surprised when Bella gave in early, he had been aiming for that and knew how to make it happen. However he didn't continue on like he had with Edward, he instead finished up, landing ten of the hardest swats yet to the meatiest parts of Bella's bottom. If she had not submitted herself so completely he would have continued on the same as with Edward, and he wouldn't have deliberately overwhelmed her to shorten the spanking.

All Bella could do was sob. She lay unmoving over her Daddy's knee sobbing her heart out.

Carlisle released his restraining grip on her, before rubbing her back soothingly. "Sshh, it's ok Baby Girl, Daddy's here. I've got you my sweet Baby Girl," he crooned softly. He gently reached down and pulled his youngest daughter to standing, pulling her panties into place, picking her up, and carrying her over to the couch in his study. He sat down and snuggled her in on his lap. There, there, Baby Girl, take it easy. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you. I love you so much my darling daughter, it's all over now," he soothed.

Bella wrapped herself around her Daddy as he picked her up. When he sat down on the couch she snuggled in closely to him, clutching at his shirt, needing the comfort his closeness provided. "I l-love you t-too Daddy. I'm so s-s-sorry," she choked out. She clutched tighter, pulling her self closer and buried her face in his chest.

Carlisle ran one hand through Bella's hair and held her close with the other, rocking her in his arms to try and help sooth her sobs. The boys never let him do this, they accepted a post-spanking cuddle, but they had to remain standing. However even his Princess Rose only allowed him this after a spanking – Bella was a lot more physically expressive with her affections. "Hush my Baby Girl, you are forgiven, that's it, let it all out. I'm here, Daddy's got you," he murmured softly.

Bella held onto her Daddy tightly as her sobs started to slow down and calm. Eventually she calmed down completely and peeked up at her Dad. "I love you Daddy."

Carlisle felt his heart lighten at that and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "I love you too Baby Girl, always will," he confirmed. Carlisle took his role as father to his five vampire children seriously, which meant taking the good times and the bad. Being called up to discipline any of his kids was not something he enjoyed, but he did it regardless, it was still reassuring when his kids confirmed they loved him and didn't hold any resentment over the spanking they had gotten.

Bella relaxed against her Dad and snuggled in closely; content to cuddle in for as long as he would let her.

Carlisle held Bella in his arms for a while then reached down and cupped her chin. "I better phone your mother and let her know she can come home, to reassure herself I haven't killed you and your brother."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, it might also be helpful to have Mom here when Jasper get's back, you know he won't disrespect Mom," she suggested.

"Now Bella, you let me worry about Jasper, I don't want you getting in anymore trouble today," Carlisle cautioned.

Bella looked up at her Dad and then nodded in acceptance. "Yes Sir."

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 7. I noticed a lot of you who normally review didn't last chapter, now I'm not going to be one of those writers who demand reviews but I do like to hear what people think. I hope to hear from a few more people this time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 8** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now no longer 8 chapters long but 12 complete chapters that are all finished. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

Carlisle kissed the top of Bella's head. "Good girl," he praised. Carlisle shifted so he could pull his cell phone out of his pocket. He kept Bella on his lap as he hit one on his speed dial.

Esme picked up after the first ring. "Carlisle? Are Bella and Edward ok? Are you ok?"

Carlisle looked down at Bella with an amused smile. "Bella, Edward, and I are all fine Esme, but how about you come home and so you can see for yourself?"

Bella held her hands over her mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping, to describe Esme as an over protective Mama Bear would be an understatement. Still Mom might bring the claws out in defence of her 'cubs' but she certainly wasn't afraid to turn those claws on those same cubs if they stepped out of line.

"I'm on my way," Esme replied.

The call cut off then and Carlisle looked down at Bella and rolled his eyes playfully. "You better get your pyjama pants on, let's go wait in the garden for your Mom, you too Edward. Oh and both of you will be fixing the living room and helping your Mom redecorate."

Bella and Edward let out identical groans at that; their Mom was diabolical with decorating – an insane perfectionist – and she'd be extremely hacked off at them for destroying the living room in the first place.

"I hope the two of you aren't complaining. I could always just spank you both again," Carlisle offered.

"Nope! Not complaining," Bella denied quickly.

"Happy to help," Edward added just as quick.

Carlisle chuckled. "That's what I thought." He picked Bella up and set her on her feet. "Come on, let's get down so we can greet your mother when she comes back."

Bella crossed the room and pulled on her sleep pants and left Dad's study with him, joining Edward on the landing as they made their way down, both wincing at the destruction they had caused in the living room. They stepped out the shattered back window and moved into the garden, going round to the front of the house.

Esme drove up the drive and hurried out of the car, pausing and taking in the sight of her two youngest and her mate all looking whole and healthy.

Carlisle nudged Bella to get her to go to her mother. "Go, let her know you are ok," he urged.

Bella didn't need telling twice and she flitted over to her Mom, hugging her tightly.

Esme wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close, but then she caught the scent of Edward and Carlisle's venom. "Your brother bit you?" She asked in disbelief.

Bella winced. "I bit him too Mama," she admitted.

Esme held Bella at arms length looking at her in disbelief. "You two bit each other… and who lost a limb?"

Carlisle nudged Edward forward. "Don't leave your sister to face this alone."

Edward walked over to his Mom and ducked his head. "I did Mom, I said something utterly inexcusable," he confessed.

Esme was about to reprimand the two of them but paused when she heard growling coming from the forest. She turned and kept the two behind her, not looking away when she felt Carlisle join her, standing slightly in front his arms folded over his chest.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rose had been returning from their hunt when they over heard their Mom asking someone if their brother bit them.

Emmett winced when he heard Bella's response. "Jazzman, take it easy, you don't know the full story," he cautioned.

Jasper however wasn't listening to Emmett he was growling low in his chest and running through the forest again.

"Shit, this isn't going to be good," Emmett commented.

"Jasper, wait, please, just hear them out," Rose pleaded. She and Jasper often played twins when they were in school just as Bella and Emmett often played siblings, so they were pretty close; she hoped maybe due to how close they were Jasper might listen to her, she was wrong.

Jasper ignored his siblings and ran through the forest.

Carlisle stood in front of his wife and youngest two kids and waited for Jasper to come through the forest. "You will conduct yourself calmly and respectfully son, this is your only warning," he warned.

Emmett managed to grab hold of Jasper as they came out of the forest and held him in place to stop him attacking anyone.

Rose flitted to Jasper's side hoping that by showing him she was on his side he would keep more of a civil tongue in his head and not jump to conclusions.

Jasper tried to shake off Emmett's grip but didn't fight against his brother; he stood at the edge of the forest and just managed to stop himself from growling. "What did he do to her?" He snarled out.

Esme growled. "Jasper Nathan Whitlock Cullen! You will watch your tone when speaking to your father," she scolded.

All the kids flinched at their Mom's tone.

"Tempers were lost and Bella started the fight, she also won. They have both been spoken too and it's being dealt with," Carlisle stated firmly.

Jasper was not satisfied with that answer at all. "But what happened?" He pressed.

"What happened is between Isabella, Edward, and myself. I will not discuss what happened with you anymore than I would discuss your misdeeds and discipline with your siblings," Carlisle reminded his son.

Jasper didn't like that, he growled low in his chest, a warning growl. "She's _my_ mate," he hissed.

Emmett let go of Jasper, hearing the growl and not needing to be a mind reader to know what his Pops reaction would be. He took Rose's hand and they went to join their mother and two younger siblings.

Carlisle's eyes flashed dangerously and he flitted to his son. "You do _not_ growl at me little boy. Now watch how you speak to me or do you need a lesson in civility?" He asked. He growled threateningly at his son, low but loud.

Jasper took a step back and raised his palms in surrender. "No Sir," he shook his head.

Carlisle allowed this, and too a step back himself, nodding. "Bella is your mate, but she is also my child, just like you are my son, just as Edward is. They got into a fight and it has been dealt with, you _will_ respect that. If Bella chooses to tell you what happened, that is her choice, but you will _not_ badger or press her into telling you, and you will continue to respect that I, your father, have dealt with it. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Jasper didn't want to give in, he hadn't even checked on his mate yet and he was being made to agree not to take action against the one that hurt her.

"We can take this discussion up to my study if you prefer young man," Carlisle offered sternly.

"No Sir, that won't be necessary," Jasper answered quickly. He was careful not to answer his Pa's previous question; after all he didn't know what happened to Bella yet and if he needed to teach Edward a lesson of his own. Not answering meant he could say he never said he understood and he could play semantics with his Pa.

This, however, was far from Carlisle's first rodeo and he wanted to be certain his instructions were completely understood. "I will not repeat myself little boy," he warned.

Bella sighed to herself and shared a worried glance with Edward, it seemed Jasper wasn't willing to give up yet. _'If I lift my shield from Daddy and Jasper will you let me know if anything I say will stop Jasper and get him to see sense?'_ She sent to Edward with the third layer of her shield.

Edward inclined his head slightly.

Bella sighed and removed her shield from her Dad and Jasper.

Edward winced listening to Jasper and his father's thoughts and shook his head at Bella.

Bella's shoulders slumped and she put her shield back over her mate and her Dad.

"I want to know what happened Pa. She is _my_ mate, her safety, happiness, and welfare is _my_ concern. I want to know what he did to her and what you did to make sure it'll never happen again," Jasper growled out.

The rest of Carlisle's kids winced at that. Dad was pretty patient most of the time and he was used to dealing with Jasper's over protectiveness where Bella was concerned, but they all knew the line had just been crossed.

"Kids, give us an hour," Carlisle ordered.

"No! Bella isn't going anywhere until I make sure she is ok!" Jasper shouted.

Carlisle spun Jasper around and landed two-dozen fierce swats. "I do hope you are not trying to challenge me again son."

Jasper froze and shook his head quickly. "No Sir, not challenging you," he promised as quickly as he could.

"Excellent, now you are going to march yourself into the house and into my study, understood?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Yes Sir."

Carlisle landed one last hard swat to Jasper's bottom and pointed to the house.

Jasper started towards the house still not completely happy, but he wouldn't cross his Pa anymore.

Bella gave Jasper a small sympathetic smile and reached out so their fingers brushed together. She dropped the second layer of her shield from herself so Jasper could feel her emotions and filled herself with the love and devotion she felt towards her mate. _'I'm fine Jasper, he only managed to bite me twice, I bit him a lot more, ripped his arm off and had him in a position where I could have ripped his head off with ease. I'll fill you in on everything later, but you need to apologise to Daddy and not give him any more trouble,'_ she pushed out at Jasper with her third layer.

Jasper smiled when he felt Bella's love for him and paused hearing her thoughts. He sent her a wave of love, acceptance, and regret. He squeezed her fingers before continuing on into the house and up to his Pa's study.

Carlisle looked at his youngest daughter and gave her a grateful smile. "Right, well I'm aware everyone has recently hunted, but if you could all give us an hour before returning?"

"I will go see Alice," Edward announced.

"How about a game of hide and seek Tinks, Rosie, Mom?" Emmett asked.

Rose rolled her eyes but figured it would be a good way to kill an hour plus there wasn't really much else to do so nodded in agreement.

Esme smiled and nodded at her eldest child indulgently, in vampire years he was the youngest, but he was their only child who wasn't still a teenager, he'd been twenty when he was changed, six years younger than herself and five years younger than Carlisle. However in terms of maturity even Bella had him beat often.

Bella grinned. "Sounds like fun… Edward, you could bring Alice, she might like to have a little bit of fun every now and then you know."

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, wake up and bring the human with a broken leg for a game of vampire hide and seek. I think we'll give it a miss this time," he responded.

Carlisle nodded. "Edward, I would like you to bring Alice over once she wakes up so we can talk about what we discussed earlier," he requested.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Yes Dad." He decided to just run to Alice's, as he didn't think it would be all that comfortable to drive.

Emmett, Bella, Rose, and Esme disappeared into the forest to begin their game of hide and seek.

Carlisle walked back into the house and followed his son up to his study. "Take a seat son," he instructed.

Jasper sat down a little gingerly; the two-dozen swats had hurt.

"I am extremely disappointed Jasper, I am pleased beyond measure that you love Bella so dearly, but I have very limited patience with over protective mates. What happens in this study remains between those in this study, the only person I discuss discipline with is your mother," Carlisle scolded.

Jasper nodded most of the fight gone since Bella's mental message. "Sorry Pa."

"You came very close to challenging me today my son, I suggest you watch yourself if you do not wish to be reminded of your place once again," Carlisle warned. He stood up and moved over to the couch. "Pull your jeans and underwear down and lay over my lap."

Jasper stood and stepped over to where his Pa was sat on the couch. He didn't want to do this, but his hands went to the belt on his jeans. He quickly undid his belt and pushed his jeans to his knees, followed by his boxer-briefs, before he laid himself over his Pa's lap.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist to hold him in place and brought his hand down hard on Jasper's bottom. "I have had enough with your disrespectful attitude, you are not head of this family and no one has to answer to you young man. I make the rules and you will do well to remember that," he lectured as he spanked.

Jasper did his best to take his spanking with as much dignity as he could, but it didn't take long for his hips to start squirming. He was able to stay quiet for longer, but once the swats started on his sit spots, he started verbally reacting to the pain of the spanking.

Carlisle made sure to pay close attention to Jasper's sit spots, for quite a while before moving on to the tops of his thighs. He only had to go up and down them a few times before Jasper gave in and started sobbing. He brought the spanking to a close with ten hard swats to his sit spots and stopped, starting to rub Jasper's back. "Easy Solider, it's all over now, sshh, you're ok, I got you, Pa's here," he soothed. He stood them both up and wrapped his arms around his middle son.

Jasper wrapped his arms around his Pa, sobbing into him, the spanking had been relatively mild really, but even so it felt like he'd sat directly on a stove. "I-I'm sorry P-Pa," he choked out.

"I know Solider, it's over now, you are forgiven and I love you so much," Carlisle crooned.

"I love you t-to Pa," Jasper answered.

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 8. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and as always please let me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 9** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now no longer 8 chapters long but 12 complete chapters that are all finished. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up. For everyone who was waiting for this yesterday I am so sorry, I honestly completely lost track of what day it was.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

As Carlisle requested Edward brought Alice over once she had woken up and had breakfast. Emmett, Esme, Rose and Bella had returned from their game of hide and seek. Jasper and Emmett were sat on the couch playing on Emmett's Xbox, Bella was curled up on the end of the couch her head in Jasper's lap, Rose perched on the arm next to Emmett in the games room. While Esme was in her study going over designs for the living room that had yet to even be cleaned up.

Bella heard Edward come in and sprang up, kissing Jasper on the cheek and dashed down to the entrance hall. "Hi Alice, do you need me to come over tonight to help you shower and everything?" She asked hugging Alice. Since she and Jasper had been the ones who were supposed to be looking after Alice when she'd snuck off to meet James, Bella felt incredibly guilty and was trying hard to make up for her mistake.

Alice blushed but returned the hug. "Umm, yes please. Charlie also wanted me to tell you that you are welcome to stay for dinner, and that you and Jasper are welcome any time," she reported for her father.

Jasper had followed his mate down, he still didn't know all that had gone down between Edward and his Bella, so he wasn't going to allow Bella to be alone with him just in case.

Bella pulled back and giggled. "Well I think it would be very rude of us not to stay for dinner wouldn't it Jasper? Tell Charlie we'd love to have dinner with him anytime," she answered beaming. She included Jasper, as she knew there was no way he'd put up with her being over at Police Chief Charlie Brandon's house if Edward was there and he wasn't.

Carlisle walked down to the entrance hall and put his hands on his youngest daughter's shoulders. "Alice, I would like to discuss something in my study with you, Edward you may join us if you wish."

Bella saw Alice's nervous expression, she highly doubted Edward would admit to Alice what had gone on in that study just a few hours ago, but their Dad was pretty serious. Bella gave Alice a reassuring smile. "Do you need privacy Daddy?" she asked.

Carlisle squeezed Bella's shoulders and shook his head. "No, you're ok to stay, it _shouldn't_ turn into that kind of discussion," he answered. Carlisle put extra emphasis on shouldn't, while looking pointedly at Edward.

Edward nodded his head in agreement to signal he'd keep himself under control. "Come on love, this way," he told Alice, putting a hand on her back and guiding her up the stairs.

Bella heard Alice gasp seeing the destroyed living room. "What happened here?" she asked worried.

"Nothing you need to worry about love," Edward murmured.

Bella rolled her eyes. "He's going to need to get better at being honest when she's turned, I doubt she'll continue to put up with his constant dismissals," she muttered.

"Don't worry about that Bella, though please pay attention to the talk, I am not sure how Edward will take it and I may need you to come in and take Alice out if Edward is unable to control himself. Jasper please monitor everyone's emotions and feel free to send some calm in if the tension rises at all," Carlisle requested.

Bella turned to look up at her Dad and nodded. "Of course Dad, perhaps that might be another subject to raise with Alice. If she's going to become one of us she needs to know how you would have dealt with her running off to James if she'd been one of us then."

"I had intended to do that as well, it's why I need the two of you to keep an eye on things," Carlisle explained. He reached over and squeezed Jasper's shoulder as well. "No time like the present I suppose. Thank you both for helping Alice and going over to see Chief Brandon so much, I understand he blamed Edward for her injury and seeing as she'll be changed soon it would not be a good idea if he were to become suspicious of us."

Bella and Jasper nodded. "It's no trouble Pa, though choking down human food was not part of the plan," Jasper complained at his mate.

Carlisle shook his head and went up to his study to talk to his son's mate and future daughter.

Bella trilled a light happy giggle. "Well seeing as you insist upon joining me now, consider it the cost of joining me over there," she teased.

Jasper growled playfully at his mate and pulled her into his arms playfully bending down and nipping at her ear. "Watch it my devious little mate or I'll have Emmett join me in keeping an eye on you."

Bella rolled her eyes and smacked Jasper's arm. "I do not need body guards." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go upstairs to our room, Emmett and Rose might as well join us and I'll explain what happened during the fight so you can finally relax."

Carlisle reached his study and walked inside seeing Edward stood behind Alice sat in one of the chairs. "No need for this to be so formal, how about you two sit on the couch and I'll bring a chair over?" he asked.

Edward's slightly stiff posture relaxed and he nodded. He helped Alice up out of the seat and walked them both across the study and to his Dad's couch, sitting down and pulling Alice down onto his lap, holding her close.

Carlisle picked up his chair and carried it to the couch and set it down in front of the couch. "Alice, first of all you are not in any trouble. The destruction in the living room will be explained as it is part of why we are having this discussion," he started.

"Dad… don't," Edward begged.

Carlisle flashed a look at his son before focusing on Alice again. "Bella is under the impression you wish to be changed," he started.

Alice blinked and looked anxiously at Edward.

Edward felt a small stirring of guilt and was about to speak when Carlisle sent a glare his way keeping him silent.

"Alice, even though we have not known you for a long time, please believe me when I say you are very much part of this family and one thing all my children know is they never have to fear telling me or asking me for anything – so long as they do it respectfully. Over protective or _possessive_ mates are not well tolerated, do not be afraid to speak your mind or worry that Edward or I may not like what you have to say," Carlisle informed her gently. He shot a meaningful look at Edward when he said possessive; he wanted Edward to know he was talking about him with that.

Alice took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes," she breathed quietly. "Yes I want to be changed… I… I've had my dreams about it, just like I had dreams about meeting Edward and Bella and all of you," she admitted passionately.

Carlisle looked sternly at his son for a moment before looking back at Alice. "I take it you told Edward of these dreams?" he asked curiously. He was pretty sure she had told him and Edward had dismissed them, telling her to ignore them.

Alice nodded. "Yes I told him, he told me it was impossible… but it's not, Bella told me what the change involves. James almost changed me if it wasn't for Edward sucking the venom out I would be one of you now."

Carlisle noticed the tensing of his sons posture and raised his eyebrow at him warningly. "Bella is quite correct, it is definitely not impossible for you to become a vampire, what Edward meant was that he does not wish for you to become a vampire. Not because he does not love you or want to be with you for all eternity, but rather because of his beliefs," he explained gently. "Would you like to explain or should I Edward?"

Edward shrugged. "Go ahead," he allowed.

"Do you know why we hunt animals and not humans Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice blinked confused. "Yes, because you don't want to be monsters, you don't want to hurt people."

"I suppose that is the simple reason, but it's also because as vampires we may not have a place in heaven and we may be damned no matter what. However I look at my children, all my children and I cannot see how God could damn them. We do what we can so that hopefully when we do leave this world, if we are judged on our actions rather than what we are, we are truly worthy of a place in heaven," he explained.

Alice blinked as the pieces connected for her. "What do you believe Edward?" she asked.

Edward winced and looked at his Dad begging him to explain for him.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Edward agrees that heaven and hell exist, but he believes we have lost our souls… so put yourself in his shoes, would you risk his soul if you believed as he did?" he asked.

Alice blinked. "I uh… No, I don't think I would," she answered eventually.

Carlisle nodded. "So see, it is not out of a lack of love for you, more because it simply seems like too high of a price for such a thing," he explained gently. "Unfortunately for Edward there are rules in place that insist you must be changed or killed for having knowledge of us and what we are; or we could all be put to death if the Volturi were to discover we did not intend to change you," he continued.

Alice blinked and jumped to her feet. "Then change me now! Please, surely you won't die on the slim chance Edward might be right? Even if he is right I would gladly give my soul so you won't die," she begged.

Edward clenched his hands into fists to prevent himself from jumping up and pulling Alice back into his lap to shield her.

Carlisle took Alice's hands in his and stroked the backs of her palms. "No Alice, I will not change you today. For one how do you think Charlie would react if you went out with Edward and never came home so soon after you last left and came back with severe injuries?" he asked. "That's not to say I won't change you at all, but we will do this properly, without bringing attention to the family."

Alice's shoulders slumped slightly but she nodded in acceptance, Carlisle was right; Charlie would throw a fit if she went missing so shortly after her running off to Phoenix and ending up in hospital… he still blamed Edward for that. "When then?" she asked.

Carlisle smiled gently at Alice. "After your graduation, when it would be time for you to move off to college, at that time we can decide whether to stage your death or just have you choose a college far enough away that visits are not expected and you can gradually break off contact except emails until even they stop. However that does not mean it has to happen the day you graduate, you could go to college as a human and study anything you wished, as long as we have a date set for your transformation we will be following our laws," he stated.

Alice nodded. "I don't need to go college as a human, I can do that as a vampire, I think after graduation is a good time, once we leave for college. I'll choose somewhere remote, somewhere far away so Charlie doesn't expect a visit, I've already moved to Forks and only really have phone calls and emails to and from my Mom," she decided.

Carlisle looked at Alice for a moment. "Alright, but that doesn't need to be a set date, however we do need to have a latest time to change you, how about a final date of after you complete college?" he offered.

Alice shook her head. "Edward is seventeen forever, I'm not leaving my teens," she declared firmly.

Carlisle chuckled. "As you wish, we will still set the final date for transformation for after you complete college. However after you graduate High School you may come to me at any time to ask me to change you. You might not want to leave your teen years at the moment, but you might change your mind, however reasonably I cannot give you forever as a human so if, when you graduate college, you still haven't been changed it will happen then. The reason I asked was because you might have wanted more time."

Alice shrugged. "I'll be asking you the second I've been handed my diploma," she vowed.

Carlisle sighed. "Well, now that we've established you are going to become part of this family there is something I need to tell you about how I run this family. I am head of the family and as such you, your mate, and your siblings answer to and obey me. If you break my rules you will face my consequences which more often than not will be a spanking on your bare bottom," he divulged.

Edward groaned and let his head fall into his hands embarrassed.

Alice blinked and looked at Edward and then Carlisle confused.

"Yes, I spank all my children when they earn it," Carlisle confirmed. "I became aware of Edward's resistance to your change because he and Bella had a disagreement on the subject, because of said disagreement the living room suffered," he explained.

Alice blanched at the idea of Carlisle spanking Edward and tiny Bella but then she turned and glared at Edward. "You fought with Bella? I hope you didn't hurt her," she accused.

Edward raised his hands in surrender. "Hurt her? Hardly, the little pixie has been taught to fight well and remember I can't read her mind love. I've never had to fight without my gift before, I've never even play wrestled with my brothers without it, I'm not a good fighter if I can't 'hear' what someone is about to do," he complained playfully.

Alice narrowed her eyes in slight disbelief. "Edward, she's so tiny, you could have really hurt her," she chided.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get Alice's attention again.

Alice immediately turned to look at Carlisle feeling a little guilty.

"Do not worry Alice, Edward knows what he did was wrong. My point is we will discuss all the rules and what is expected of you later, but know this, had we already had that discussion before you would have been spanked for your actions in Phoenix. Putting oneself in danger is extremely reckless and not something I tolerate, understood?" Carlisle questioned.

Alice gulped but nodded. "Yes Carlisle."

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 9. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and as always please let me know what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 10** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now no longer 8 chapters long but 12 complete chapters that are all finished. You should get a chapter a week as long as nothing unexpected comes up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

While Edward and Alice were in Carlisle's study Bella and Jasper were up in their room with Emmett and Rose.

"So I'm guessing you all want to know what happened to the living room?" Bella asked to break the slightly awkward silence.

"Yes," Jasper answered shortly.

"You bet Tinks, I need to know what got you fired up enough to rip Eddie boy's arm off," Emmett told her excitedly.

Rose smacked the back of her mate's head. "We're all curious Bella, but don't think you have to tell anyone if you don't want to," she reassured her sister.

Bella smiled at Rose. "Don't worry Rose, I never intended to keep this one private." She took a deep breath. "So basically it all started because Edward wasn't happy that I told Alice if he hadn't sucked the venom out she'd have turned into a vampire. He didn't think she needed to know, which of course is wrong because she is going to be changed, she's his mate and we all know the law. I told him all this and we both got pretty angry, when he said we were soulless monsters I… I showed him the end to my human life and told him they were the soulless monsters not Dad," she admitted.

Jasper pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, he knew how traumatic the end to her human life had been for her, much like Rose's.

Bella lowered her second layer and let the loving feelings Jasper was sending to her fill her. ' _Be ready Emmett, you may need to restrain Jasper after this bit,_ ' she pushed out with her third layer to her brother. ' _I've got my physical shield around the room but just be prepared,_ ' she added.

Emmett frowned but nodded in response and to acknowledge he'd heard the private message.

"Edward… he said it was my fault, that I should have confessed so they killed me, that I deserved it," Bella revealed.

Emmett immediately understood Bella's request when Jasper let out a vicious growl and went for the door. He was closer though and managed to grab Jasper, twisting his arms up behind his back and restraining his warrior brother. "Calm down Jasper," he tried to order.

Jasper struggled against Emmett growling threateningly. "Let me go Emmett, I am going to kill Edward, nothing Carlisle can have done is punishment enough… I will make the little shit suffer untold agony," he threatened viciously.

Emmett was unsure of what to say to Jasper. He agreed that what Edward said was despicable and part of him wanted, very much, to hurt his brother for the hurt he caused his little sister, but well it wouldn't go down well with Pops and he rather liked being able to sit.

Bella flitted up to Jasper and stood on her tiptoes to place both of her tiny hands on his cheeks. "Jasper Nathan Whitlock Cullen, you listen to me and you listen good! Did what Edward say hurt me? Yes. Did I want to hurt him as much as you do? Yes. Remember Major I attacked him, I bit him multiple times, once I almost got his neck, I tore off his arm and when Dad came in and interrupted I was seconds from relieving him of his head," she reminded him firmly.

Jasper glared at his mate. "I am simply going to finish the job you started," he declared.

Bella shook her head. "Oh no you aren't. Dad has had quite enough of fighting don't you think? How exactly do you think Dad will take you charging in there and ripping off Edward's head?" she asked. Bella watched as Jasper's anger faded some and worry replaced the fury in his eyes. "Yes, Dad will see it as you challenging his authority, and you know how Dad will deal with that don't you?"

Jasper gave up fighting against Emmett's restraint and looked at his mate heart broken for her. "I'm sorry Bella, you're right," he admitted.

Emmett sighed in relief and let Jasper go.

As soon as Emmett released him Jasper pulled Bella into his arms and cupped her face staring into her eyes, sending her all his love, respect, adoration, desire, awe, and devotion.

Bella soaked up the welcome emotions. "I have forgiven him, but it will take me a while to put this completely behind me and feel the same closeness to him as I did," she confessed.

Rose shook her head. "He does not deserve your forgiveness Bella. I can't believe Dad punished you for defending yourself," she stated.

"Rose, I attacked him, I was seconds away from ripping his head off, actually removing his head. I'm surprised Dad only spanked me once, I deserved what I got," Bella defended their father.

Jasper spun Bella around and put both hands on her shoulders shocked. "Tell me you are joking Bella!" he demanded. "Tell me you weren't spanked for simply reacting to Edward's vile words!"

Her mate however did not intimidate Bella nor was she a pushover like Alice could be with Edward. Though she was well over a foot shorter than her Warrior mate she glared up at him fiercely. "Do you want to ever sit again Major?" she asked. "If the situation was reversed and Edward had won the fight would you expect Daddy not to discipline him?"

Jasper glared at his little mate. "That isn't the same Bella, you're…"

"Don't you dare, say I'm a girl, Jasper Nathan Whitlock Cullen. I can take care of myself thank you very much and you will remember that," Bella interrupted sternly. Jasper and Bella stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them backing down. "If you want a week of spankings go right ahead and walk into Daddy's office, I'll even let my shield down," Bella offered.

Jasper grumbled but it was clear Bella had won. He wrapped her in his arms and turned her around so her back was to his chest again. "For one so small you sure are a force to be reckoned with," he grumbled playfully.

Bella relaxed and smiled up at her mate. "I have to be, someone needs to stand half a chance of stopping you from charging in where angels fear to tread sometimes," she quipped lightly.

The two couples were silent for a while before Emmett spoke up. "You know he was wrong right Tinks? You know you definitely did not deserve to be tortured right and there is no way it was your fault?" he asked concerned.

Bella smiled at Emmett. "Of course Brother Bear."

Emmett nodded. "Good, because if you didn't I would have had to punch Edward or something and I prefer being able to sit comfortably," he told her lightly. He might have been speaking as one would about the weather but everyone in the room knew he was completely serious.

"Bit hypocritical of you Em, restraining me from killing him then saying you would punch him don't you think?" Jasper asked smirking.

Emmett shrugged. "I don't think Tinks would appreciate it much if you got yourself in the shit with Pops for this, however I'm her big brother it's my job to defend her like that," he declared. "You'd do the same for my Rosie wouldn't you?"

Rose and Bella rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "Boys," they complained together before laughing.

Jasper smiled happily at his laughing mate and sister before he looked at Emmett seriously. "Without a doubt," he confirmed.

"So what happened after Pops came back Tinks?" Emmett pressed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well what do ya think Brother Bear? He saw me with Edward pinned to the wall with my hand on his neck. Dad was pissed, but it took a while for Edward and I to settle down. We were both angry at each other, really we pushed him far to far and I'm surprised he was as patient as he was, he finally got the full story out of us and Edward was spanked first. He came into my room after and we hugged and asked each other for forgiveness. Then it was my turn to face Daddy and well you know no violence is a big rule of Dad's, I won't be doing that again ever."

Rose winced in sympathy and nodded accepting the story as told.

"How bad was it Tinks?" Emmett asked unable to help himself.

Jasper glared at his brother. "That's none of ya business," he ground out.

"It was bad Brother Bear, but I deserved it," Bella answered anyway.

Edward and Alice finally came out of Carlisle's study shortly followed by Carlisle. "I've got to go to work, Edward I will be back at nine, I expect you home before ten understood?" he asked.

Edward sighed but nodded in acceptance. He knew he'd earned both spankings, but his bottom was still pretty sore and so it would suck having to get a second spanking on top of what he had gotten in the early hours of this morning.

"Be good for your mother kids," Carlisle instructed before going to say goodbye to his wife.

Bella bounced out of her room happily and smiled at Alice. "What do you want to do today? Maybe we can look up a fun recipe and cook something really special for Charlie?" she asked excitedly.

Alice blinked. "You don't need to cook Bella, you're not going to be able to eat anything and I thought human food smelt bad?"

Bella pouted a little. "But I want to Alice? Please?" she asked.

Alice bit her lip. "Um sure, if you want to. Yeah we can look up a recipe. Did you cook for your family when you were human?" she asked. Edward had only given her the slightest information about his family's changes, all she knew about Bella's change was she was accused of witchcraft and Carlisle saved her from being put to death.

Bella stiffened and glanced at Edward sharply.

Jasper came out and wrapped his arms around his mate. "What do you know of Bella's human life Alice?" he queried softly.

Alice blinked confused. "Um, Edward told me you were accused of witchcraft and Carlisle saved you?" she asked Bella.

Jasper nodded he knew Bella couldn't respond just yet so he handled the talking. "Did you know Carlisle's never changed anyone who wasn't close to death?"

Edward wanted to stop Jasper here, but he realised in combination with his earlier words it would not go down well. Plus he wasn't completely sure Jasper wouldn't try and finish the job Bella had started.

Alice blinked, glanced at Edward, and then nodded. "Yes, Edward said Carlisle never changed anyone who had another choice, it was death or being changed for all of them, you were part of another coven," she answered.

"How well do you know History? What happened when a person was accused of witchcraft?" Jasper asked.

Alice blinked as she figured out what must have happened to Bella, she covered her mouth with her hands. "Bella I… I'm so sorry, I didn't think," she rushed out.

Bella finally thawed and swallowed, forcing a reassuring smile on her face. "It's ok Alice, you couldn't have known. It was my family who made the accusation and spoke me against me during my trial. I was tortured for entertainment every day for a week, my father and brothers even took part in trying to get a confession from me. I choose not to think of my human life if I can help it. I am forever thankful to my Dad for saving me when he did and giving me this life. Emmett is the best big brother in the world and Edward is a pretty close second," she explained. She didn't mention Rose, as Rose still hadn't warmed up to Alice at all.

Jasper sent Bella all the comforting emotions he could while sending Edward a shot of annoyance and disapproval. He tapped Bella's arm twice with his index finger, asking her to release him from her shield.

Bella immediately responded to the request and put her hand on his arm to indicate she had done it. They had many silent signals to indicate he wanted out of her various layers of shields or back in.

Once Bella confirmed he was free of her shield her turned his attention to Edward. ' _I am already extremely pissed off at you Edward, you should not have marginalised Bella's suffering so much when you told Alice. You should make sure Alice knows about Rose's story, she will not be as forgiving as Bella should Alice accidentally put her foot in it again,_ ' he sent to his brother furiously.

Edward winced and nodded. "Sorry Jasper, I'm sorry Bella I should have told her more," he spoke at vampire speed so Alice couldn't hear.

"No, you should have told her the truth Edward," Bella snapped at the same speed. She felt another double tap on her arm and covered Jasper with her shields once more.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Bella, of course you can help me cook for Charlie, we can look up any recipe you want," Alice immediately agreed.

Bella smiled in thanks. "That would be nice, why don't you come in and we can look up recipes in my cookbooks I have loads from through the years?" she offered. Bella knew Rose had already escaped out of her window and gone into the garage with Emmett. She knew why Rose didn't like Alice but she needed to get over that, Alice had as much choice as Rose seeing as she was Edward's mate.

Alice looked at Edward to check he was ok with this.

Edward smiled and nodded. "I hope you don't mind some extra company as well?" he asked. He would rather have spent time away from Jasper, but though Bella's control was excellent, her record was even better than Carlisle's, she'd never even bitten a human, he still would rather stay near to Alice.

"Of course not Edward," Jasper agreed lightly making it clear he was going to be staying in the room as well.

Bella rolled her eyes and hopped out of Jasper's hold and took Alice's hand pulling her into her bedroom. She tugged her over to the bookcase and grabbed a good selection of recipe books before towing Alice over to the bed and lying down on her stomach spreading out the books in front of her. "I hope you don't mind but sitting is something I would like to avoid for a little while," she explained.

Alice blushed and climbed up on the bed and lay on her stomach next to Bella. "You… Carlisle um… he spanked you?" Alice asked softly.

Bella grabbed one of the books and flicked it open, flipping through the pages. "Yeah, for the fight with Edward, Dad doesn't accept us fighting no matter what," she answered easily.

Alice blinked. "But… you're so tiny," Alice mumbled under her breath.

"Bella might be small but she's quite the force to be reckoned with when she wants to be," Jasper spoke up from his reading chair.

Edward snorted. "I told you Alice, Bella is quite the talented little fighter."

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 10. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and as always please let me know what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 11** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently, it's now no longer 8 chapters long but 12 complete chapters that are all finished. This is the second to last chapter, things are almost all wrapped up.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion.**

~o~

Alice decided to let the subject drop for now and focused on collection of books in front of her. "So um any idea for what kind of food you would like to cook?" she asked.

Bella chewed on her lip. "Well, I've always heard southern food was pretty good and Jasper was born and raised in Texas," she explained softly.

Alice nodded thoughtfully and looked up at Jasper. "What was your favourite meal?" she asked curiously.

Jasper smiled. "I don't remember too much, but my human Ma would do a wonderful meat pie, layers of mash potato and meat with catsup, salt, butter and gravy, with biscuits," he remembered fondly.

Alice looked at Bella to see she was already by the bookcase, checking out the titles and selecting a couple recipe books, one that looked hand written.

"Who owned that one?" Alice asked curiously.

"That was my Nana's, Bella found it at an auction a few years ago," Jasper explained.

Bella carefully opened the recipe book and flicked through. "Is this the recipe Jasper?" she asked. Getting the nod in confirmation she showed the recipe and ingredients list to Alice. "Can we get what we need from the shop here or do we need to go to Portland?" she asked.

Alice checked the recipe. "No, we can get what we need from here, how about we get minced beef and pork for the meat though, that will be easier to cook," she suggested.

Bella nodded in agreement. "You're the expert Alice," she conceded.

Alice laughed. "Well I wouldn't call me an expert, but I probably know a little more about modern cooking than a… how old are you anyway?" she asked.

Bella giggled softly. "Two hundred and ninety five, soon to be two hundred and ninety six… or sixteen for eternity depending on how you look at it," she quipped.

"I'd go with sixteen Bella, you'd have trouble convincing anyone you were over eighteen, a bratty teenager is far more believable," Edward teased.

Jasper just about managed to resist the urge to growl at Edward, he had upset his mate enough and Jasper was not yet in a forgiving mood. "Yes, because your one whole extra human year makes you so much less of a bratty teenager doesn't it Eddie boy," he returned.

Bella felt the tension building and could see the concern on Alice's face, to ease the tension and stop Alice from worrying she let out a high trilling peel of laughter. "You have to hand it to Mom and Dad, being parents to eternal bratty teenagers can't be easy," she joked.

Edward smiled glad his sister had managed to remove some of the tension he felt like he was being forced to walk on eggshells the way Jasper was acting. "Why do you think Dad waited so long to create a second child after you Bella?" he retorted.

Bella spoke before Jasper could this time. "Oh, he realised he'd created perfection and didn't think there was any need to try again. You'll notice after you he made three other vampires in very quick succession," she shot back. _'Edward, please, I know the teasing is just all in fun but Jasper is not feeling very charitable towards you right now. I would probably be able to shield you before he could get to you but I definitely wouldn't be able to calm him down on my own. Plus it would probably really scare Alice if the Major came out to play and you know no one disobeys the Major,'_ she pushed out towards her brother.

Edward shot a glance at Jasper and then at Alice before giving a slight nod in Bella's direction. Jasper was pretty good at keeping the Major locked up tight, but there were times he came out regardless and at that point you got out fast or hit the ground hard, hands up behind your head. Bella, Carlisle, and Esme were the only exceptions to that, though Carlisle would get Esme to go if he could. Bella was Jasper's mate, which meant she was also the Major's mate, Carlisle was the head of their family, their Coven Leader, he did not submit to the Major and the Major was able to recognise Carlisle as his leader.

Alice smiled at the playful banter between Edward and Bella, she checked the time and frowned. "If we're going to cook all this for Charlie we should probably head to the store, it could take a while to cook," she pointed out.

Bella smiled happily at Alice. "That's not a problem, though I take it taking Jasper's bike is still not a good idea?" She asked lightly.

Alice shook her head firmly. "No, definitely not, Charlie would have a conniption fit and if he saw the two of you riding that, you'd get the lecture to end all lectures. Charlie likes to call motorbikes metal death traps and you'd never hear the end of it, he might even try and lecture Carlisle about the irresponsibility of allowing you two to ride it," she explained.

Bella giggled and lifted her second layer of shield off herself to send Jasper her amusement. "We don't need anyone even implying that we might be doing something slightly reckless. Something you'll learn Alice, is that Dad is very much against any action that he deems even slightly reckless. Luckily we are vampires and not much mundane can hurt us, but you'd be surprised at how much Dad considers reckless."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Pa has four big rules, and not being reckless is one of them, along with no violence, no lying, and no bringing unnecessary attention to the family. If any of us had run off to meet a vampire hell bent on killing us you can bet we wouldn't be sitting comfortably," he told Alice pointedly.

Alice blushed and squirmed a little guiltily. "Um yeah… Carlisle already told me," she admitted.

Edward glared at Bella not wanting her to say anymore. He might not have said anything earlier, but Dad would not be spanking his mate. Dad had already spanked Bella and Rosalie when their mates came along, so Jasper and Emmett couldn't really give a good argument. Alice however was, one still human – and he planned to keep her that way for as long as he could – and two, his mate and that was how she would be joining the family.

Bella ignored the glare and shared a glance with Jasper. "Alice, Dad really doesn't like any kind of reckless behaviour, he's understanding and patient, but recklessness is a sure fire way to end up unable to sit comfortably. Now that you are going to become one of us you need to be aware that Dad might discipline you if you break his rules," she stated. "I don't know for sure, but um just try to look after yourself and not put your self directly in front of the vampire hell bent on kill you next time, okay?"

Alice wasn't sure what to make of the thought that Carlisle might discipline her, but she nodded anyway. "Okay I'll try," she agreed. "However do you really think there'll be another vampire coming after me?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "No, another vampire is not overly likely, but remember the redhead, Victoria? Well Edward thinks she is nothing to worry about, however Jasper and I have asked friends of ours to keep an eye on her, we're not sure if they were mates or not, but it's best to be safe. Which is kind of my whole point, next time run _from_ the danger, not directly into its path."

Alice blinked but finally nodded in agreement. "Right, away from the danger, not towards it, that's where I've been going wrong all these years," she joked.

Bella laughed lightly. "Excellent, now let's go shopping, Jasper and I will drive in the Mustang and Edward can ride with you, we'll take him home with us when we leave," she decided. Charlie was still not all that happy with Edward so he couldn't just stay as late as he wanted anymore like she could. If he were going home with them though, Charlie wouldn't kick him out, something Bella knew Alice would never admit to being happy about.

Alice smiled in thanks at Bella and the four of them headed out of Bella and Jasper's room and down to the garage. "We're going over to Charlie's to cook dinner for him Mom, we won't be home late," Bella called.

"Okay Bella, have fun," Esme answered.

Bella and Jasper climbed into the Mustang, Bella let Jasper drive as she fiddled with the radio finding a good country station. She beamed when their song 'My Kind of Crazy' came on. "You sing it way better," she commented happily.

Jasper glanced over at his little mate and shook his head indulgently. He started singing softly for her, letting his Southern twang shine through. He might have been the Major of the Southern Wars, but his wife could turn him into a complete sap sometimes.

It didn't take long in the shop to get all the ingredients they needed, including ingredients for a peach cobbler Alice said Charlie would like. Bella insisted upon getting the weekly groceries and wouldn't let Alice pay. They returned to Alice's house, Alice letting them all in.

"That you Ally?" Charlie called.

"Yeah Dad, Edward, Bella, and Jasper are here as well," Alice responded.

Charlie came into the hallway from the living room then. "Hey kids, good to see you again Bella, and you Jasper," he greeted warmly. "How are you doing Edward," he greeted a lot less warmly.

"Great to see you too Charlie, but if I was here anymore I'd practically live here," Bella answered happily.

"Thank you Sir," Jasper responded respectfully.

"I am very well thank you Charlie," Edward replied.

"I told you call me Charlie, Jasper," Charlie corrected. He looked at the shopping bags the boys had and raised his eyebrow at Alice.

Alice smiled at her Dad. "Bella wants to cook for you Charlie," she gave as an explanation.

"Are you sure Bella honey? You already do so much for Alice," Charlie questioned.

Bella beamed happily. "Absolutely Charlie, Mom doesn't like letting anyone help with the cooking at home," she assured.

Charlie looked at Bella as if he was trying to make sure she was telling him the truth then nodded. "Okay, but don't you feel like you have to. I can always order pizza," he conceded. He then turned to Edward and Jasper. "You boys want to watch the game with me?" He offered.

Bella looked at Edward firmly and gave a tiny nod. "Do it, it'll help you get into Charlie's good graces," she told him at vampire speed.

"We'd love to Sir," Jasper answered for both of them.

Bella made quick work of putting all the groceries away and getting the ingredients out, looking at Alice expectantly. "Put me to work," she requested happily.

They prepared the meat pie happily, Bella keeping the conversation light and easy talking about the summer plans.

When dinner was ready Bella, Jasper, and Edward all choked down the food and politely declined dessert. Charlie however was full of praise for the food. "This is fantastic girls, meat pie with biscuits you called it?" he asked.

Bella nodded happily. "Yes, I'm glad you like it," she enthused happily.

"It is wonderful, you're welcome to help Alice cook anytime," Charlie declared.

Alice smiled. "It's a family recipe Dad, a recipe book that has been in Jasper's family for generations, he let us borrow it, we might be able to cook more from it," she supplied.

Charlie smiled at Jasper. "Much appreciated Jasper," he acknowledged.

Dessert resulted in even more raving from Charlie and Edward had to hide his amusement at the thoughts passing through Charlie's head.

Bella managed to delicately excuse herself to use the bathroom to get rid of the un-digestible human food. Jasper and Edward discretely followed after allowing enough time to pass to stop it being at all suspicious.

They finally said goodnight at nine o'clock after Bella had helped Alice with her shower, promising to visit again soon they said goodbye to Charlie.

"You're welcome here anytime kids, don't forget that. Alice is lucky to have you as a friend Bella," Charlie praised. "You make sure you drive safely Jasper, that turning of yours is pretty hard to find and these roads can get pretty slick when they are wet."

Bella smiled. "Thank you Charlie, I'm very lucky to have Alice as a friend too, she is my best friend."

Jasper nodded. "Yes Sir, I'm always safe on the road, all it takes is one mistake," he confirmed, repeating something he knew Charlie frequently said to Alice. He opened Bella's door for her, to let her into the passenger seat while Edward climbed in behind the drivers seat before getting in himself and driving them home.

~o~

 **Well there you go, that was chapter 11. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and as always please let me know what you thought. This chapter fought me every step of the way and I'm still not 100% satisfied but if I spent anymore time on it I'd end up filling another five chapters will ramblings.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. Welcome to** **Chapter 12** **of** **Soulless Monsters** **. This is something I started a fair while ago and came back to recently and finished. I am proud to say it is now fully uploaded and this story is complete. I do have a sequel and a prequel that I am working on, the sequel inspired by the reviews from the last chapter where Alice get's in trouble and Edward reacts to this. The prequel is Daring Dares and the Cullen kids along with Peter and Charlotte play a game of dares that gets a little out of hand. If you have a preference for which one you would like to see put up first please let me know.**

 **Summary: AU Twilight. Bella was the first human Carlisle changed into a vampire in 1736, due to how she 'died' as a human she sees being a vampire as the best thing that happened to her. Alice is human and Edward has fallen in love with her. Carlisle uses spanking as discipline for his five vampire children. Edward firmly believes they are soulless monsters; Bella does not. What happens when they both lose their temper?**

 **Warning: This story contains the spanking of teenaged vampires. Do not read if this offends.**

 **Thank you to Jules Ann for beta reading this one for me and helping inspire me to write this to completion. I would also like to thank everyone who has followed or favourite-ed this story, the response has been overwhelming. Thank you sincerely.**

 **Now I would like to thank my reviewers,** **silver-stone2, lilyflower101, decadenceofmysoul, sycoscorpio66691, Spawn, Sabella Rose, countryheart, catjumped11, wendy1969, celia azul, lundyred, teambellaedward, TrinitySeeker, NatalieLynn, MoonPrincess623, TM Twilight Girl, Navy76, hanland, Babysis64, BellamysGirl1, Tsuki no Echo, jeangary28, iDemonicShadow, And all the guests. Your reviews are much appreciated and I am once again simply amazed at the positive response.**

~o~

"You know you don't need to keep charming Charlie right Bella? He would honestly adopt you if he could… he's considered it. When you told him it was Jasper's family's recipe book he thought about offering you both a place to stay; about telling Carlisle and Esme that you two would always be welcome with him if they needed time off," Edward told his sister.

Bella shrugged smiling. "I'm not trying to charm him Edward, just being myself. I can't help it if you're the guy stealing his daughter away and I'm said daughter's best friend," she teased.

Jasper shook his head. "Kitten you could charm the hind legs off a donkey just by smiling and you know that well," he corrected.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and harrumphed playfully.

As they didn't have to follow Alice's truck they were able to get home within minutes and Jasper pulled the car into the garage as Carlisle drove up. Rose was still in the garage working under Emmett's Jeep.

Carlisle looked at his kids. "As you're all here would you mind giving Edward and I some privacy? I know you don't need to hunt but I'll let you know when you can return," he requested softly.

"Sure Daddy," Bella agreed standing up on her tip toes to kiss her Dad on the cheek, she took Jasper's hand and they left the garage, Emmett and Rose hot on their heels.

"What shall we do?" Emmett asked.

Rose frowned. "I don't know about you guys, but the way James was able to track Alice was a little unnerving for me. What can you teach us about tracking Jasper?" she asked.

"Hell yeah! Come on Jazzman, teach us how to track," Emmett demanded.

Jasper paused thinking about it then shrugged. "Sure, Bella do you mind being my teaching tool?" he asked. He'd already taught Bella how to track, though she didn't have a gift to help her, she was still better than ninety percent of the other vampires out there.

Bella smiled. "Sounds fun. How about an easy trail to follow first?" she asked.

Jasper picked Bella up under the thighs and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing in her scent before pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. "Perfect," he breathed.

Bella wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist to hold herself up and returned the kiss happily. "Come find me," she murmured.

"Always," Jasper agreed firmly. He let Bella down and watched as she vanished through the trees before turning his attention to the two expectant vampires in front of him. "The first thing you need to know about tracking is how to follow a trail, you need to learn to use all of your senses and not just your sense of smell, like Pa had you put on Alice's clothes Rose, scent can be misleading, you need to look for foot prints and other signs as well," he instructed. Jasper fell easily into the role of instructor; he had no desire to lead his family, but sharing his expertise was something he enjoyed.

Emmett and Rose listened carefully to Jasper's instructions, both willing students in the art of tracking.

Carlisle waited and watched as four of his five kids left, no four of his six kids now, seeing as Alice was going to be changed – possibly in as little as a years time. He heard Esme leaving as well; she very rarely stayed when the kids were going to get a spanking. He turned to his youngest son and glanced towards the main house. "What do you say we go up to my study and get this over and done with Little Man?" he asked.

Edward winced but nodded wordlessly and turned heading into the house and walking up to his father's study. As he got closer to the study he started dragging his feet more and more.

Carlisle followed behind Edward and when his son was moving at a snails pace even for a human he cleared his throat. "Unless you need me to carry you…" he trailed off.

Edward shook his head. "No thank you, that won't be necessary," he begged off. Though it was the last thing he wanted to do he picked up his pace and walked towards the study a little quicker.

Once they got to Carlisle's study, he let them both inside and took his place behind his desk. "Take a seat son," he invited.

Edward sighed and did as he was told, sitting in one of the two available seats looking anywhere but at his Dad.

Carlisle watched Edward for a moment before calling his attention to him. "Look at me please Edward," he intoned softly.

Edward reluctantly dragged his eyes from the window and focused on his Dad shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

Carlisle stared at his son for a long minute before sighing and shaking his head. "Honestly Edward, I am at a loss here, Bella is your sister, how you ever thought fighting her would be acceptable is beyond me. That you actually went ahead and bit her… frankly I am utterly disappointed in your behaviour. I am aware she attacked you first, but don't even think about trying a self-defence line because you could have easily ran away and out run her. You boast the claim of being the fastest in this family and didn't even try and use that speed to get away, instead you hoped that speed would help you win the fight," he scolded.

Edward flinched back from the harsh scolding; he didn't try and defend his actions anymore, he knew what he did was wrong and so hung his head ashamed.

"Eyes on me Edward," Carlisle reprimanded.

Edward immediately looked up and met his Dad's eyes, keeping the eye contact. "Sorry Dad, I'm so sorry, I know there's no excuse for attacking Bella and I take full responsibility for my actions," he apologised.

Carlisle nodded. "I'm not really the one you should be apologising too am I now?" he asked rhetorically. "Never-the-less, I think I have said all that needs to be said. You know my rules well and no violence is one of the four big ones is it not?"

Edward gulped and shifted lower in his seat guiltily. "Yes Sir," he agreed meekly.

Carlisle stood up and cleared his desk off quickly. "Bare your bottom and bend over my desk, holding onto the other side please," he instructed, not unkindly.

Edward rose from his seat, but gave Carlisle a pleading look even as he moved to obey.

Carlisle shook his head at the pleading look. "Over the desk Edward, and be thankful I am not pinning you over my lap. The only reason I am not is because I want to it to be perfectly clear that your words to your sister were the worse offence," he lectured.

Edward nodded stiffly and pushed his sweat pants down to his knees before pushing his boxers down to join them and stepping forward to bend over the desk, holding onto the other end. It was mostly for hand position holding onto the other end, his Dad would be extremely unimpressed if he damaged his desk by holding the wood too tightly.

Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand on the small of Edward's back to hold him in place. "Fighting with your siblings will never be acceptable," he reminded. With that he drew his hand back and brought it down hard on Edward's upturned bottom. He quickly settled into a rhythm that worked for him and enabled him to cover Edward's bottom, sit spots and thighs.

Edward fought to keep himself bent over the desk, it was easier over his Dad's knee as you could kick, squirm, and cling onto his leg; bent over the desk you had to hold yourself in place and couldn't really kick. Still it was better than being completely pinned over Dad's lap.

Carlisle made sure to cover the whole of Edward's bottom, with the occasional swat landing on his sit spots and upper thighs. Having a vampire memory was useful when doling out a spanking, as vampire skin didn't change colour and only increased very slightly in temperature, knowing where he'd already spanked was very important. He moved the focus of his swats to mainly his sit spots, wanting to be sure Edward was reminded of this every time he sat down for a good long time.

Edward finally lost his battle with his sobs and started sobbing as the spanks focused on his sit spots. "Ooooowww! Pleeeeease!" he cried out.

"I hope, young man, you are thinking very seriously about your behaviour and we won't have to have this conversation again, because I assure you, if you ever engaged in a physical fight with any of your siblings again I will pin you over my lap and spank you every day for a week," Carlisle warned.

"Aaah! I am! I am! Owwww! I won't fight again! I promise!" Edward cried out. He was trying very hard not to kick wildly and restrict his movements to just squirming his hips.

Carlisle continued to bring his hand down hard on Edward's sit spots. "I will hold you to that promise Edward Antony Masen Cullen," he confirmed. He moved his focus onto Edward's thighs, going half way down them and back up.

Edward finally gave in and just sobbed hard.

Carlisle knew the moment Edward gave in and gave ten last hard swats to the middle of both cheeks before pulling up Edward's boxers, rubbing his back, and letting him cry it out over his desk. He left his sweats down for the moment as he doubted even the softer sweat pant material would feel all that good against his bottom.

Edward sobbed hard before trying to push himself up off the desk.

Carlisle helped Edward stand up and pulled him into his arms, hugging his young son. "You're okay Little Man, Daddy's here, I've got you," he soothed.

Edward wrapped his arms around his Dad and sobbed. "I'm sorry Dad, I'm so sorry," he choked out.

Carlisle held Edward tightly and rubbed his back. "Shh, I forgive you Little Man, it's okay, no more, it's all over, you're forgiven and I love you so much my son," he assured.

Edward held onto his Dad until he calmed down and then pulled away a little embarrassed.

"I'm proud of you Little Man," Carlisle told him.

Edward blinked confused. "What? Dad I…" he trailed off.

"I'm always proud of you Edward, I might be disappointed in your behaviour sometimes, but that would never take away the pride I have for you," Carlisle explained.

Edward threw his arms back around his Dad as he tried hard not to break down and start sobbing again.

Carlisle wrapped Edward up in his arms and rubbed his back. "Don't ever think that you don't bring me pride everyday son. Of all my achievements in life, you and your siblings mean more than all the rest put together," he admitted.

If Edward could have blushed he knew he would have been bright red then. "Uh thanks Dad," he mumbled. He stayed in his Dad's arms for a moment longer before pulling away.

Carlisle reached forward and squeezed Edward's shoulder affectionately. "I should probably call your Mom, let her know you've survived… and your siblings, let them know they can come home," he mused out loud.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Mom gives new meaning to the term protective Mama bear."

"That she does Little Man," Carlisle agreed. "Though you know she does it because she loves you all so much, don't you?"

Edward nodded quickly. "Of course Dad, I love you too. We're all lucky to have both you and Mom as parents," he insisted.

Carlisle smiled. "I would say your Mom and I are the lucky ones having six wonderful kids, and yes I did include Alice in that," he argued.

Edward grinned. "She'll like that, she cares for you and Mom you know? Charlie is great, but he's not really a parent and she was always the carer with her Mom, she loves it when you and Mom take care of her," he told his Dad.

"Why don't you go lie down in your room while I call your Mom and siblings home?" Carlisle suggested. He watched as his son walked out of his study before calling his wife and telling her they were done and she could come home. Once he finished that call he called Bella to ask her to let her siblings and mate know they were free to come home as well.

When they returned Edward came downstairs to apologise to Bella again. "Bella I…" he started.

Bella gave a small smile, she had forgiven Edward, yes, but that didn't undo the hurt his words had caused her and it would be a while before their relationship could heal. "I know Edward," she interrupted.

"Edward, Bella, the two of you can start cleaning up this mess, Jasper you can help them as well, and the three of you are going to help me redecorate," Esme informed her three miscreants.

Under the warning look being directed their way from their father all three managed to resist groaning. Emmett however couldn't resist guffawing in amusement.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "If you find it so amusing Emmett perhaps you wish to assist as well," he offered lightly.

Emmett sobered up instantly. "No Sir, I'm good."

Carlisle nodded trying to hide his amusement. "That's what I thought Son."

~o~

 **So here ends Soulless Monsters. That was Chapter 12 the final chapter of the story. Like I said I do have a prequel and a sequel planned, but also if you have any ideas for things you might like to see, drop me a PM or a review and I'll do my best to accommodate that idea.**

 **Thank you all so, so much for reading, following, favouriting, and reviewing. And that goes to those who have only just found this story and those who followed from the first chapter to this one. I hope I see you for the next instalment.**


End file.
